That boy is a Monster
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: When Prue Halliwell was seventeen she dated a boy with a bad reputation. One night she got caught in the crossfire of a vanquish and Grams took care of the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Prudence Halliwell wasn't easily terrified. She had grown up under the hard ruling of her headstrong grandmother and fought countless battles against the monster known as Phoebe. At seventeen all Prue wanted to do was let loose and have some fun, which if truth be told she hadn't had in a really long time. There were too many expectations on her plate; go to college and excel, but you can't go away because you have two little sisters depending on you, etc. That was why Prue was taking a break from all of this to have one normal, crazy teenaged experience before it was all over and it had all begun when she ran into Dean Winchester.

He was the new, cool and slightly brooding bad boy who could make you crumble at his hard stony face or melt at his confident half grin. Dean transferred to Baker High in the middle of the semester and there had instantly been this connection when their eyes met. He had walked into the classroom, turned down her row of desks and sat directly behind her. Prue still remembered the way he had smelled like a mechanic, and how for the first time the smell of oil and fumes didn't disgust her.

She and Andy had broken up right before Dean had arrived on the scene and Prue had been a little depressed because it had all come down to the fact that Prue was trapped in San Francisco under her Grams' thumb. It was all too much. Her mother had died, her father abandoned them, she was responsible for a family during her teenage years and there didn't seem to be any hope for her own happiness. Andy had been unwilling to stay for her or to maintain a long distance relationship, and Prue was once again abandoned by the man she had loved with all of her heart.

That first day she had tried to avoid him; giving him her famous ice queen stare that could freeze the hottest of the football players and break them into shards of glass. Dean just gave her his characteristically Dean Winchester grin, like he saw through her. That weekend the two ran into each other at a party and Prue couldn't help but give in and smile at his asinine jokes. Though he hid behind his humor and dumbed himself down, Prue could tell he knew more about the world than he was letting on.

A little too much to drink and a slow dance or two later Prue knew that she needed this, no matter how long it actually lasted. She was finally letting go and having fun and who was getting hurt by it? No one. No one was hurt by her taking some time to enjoy herself. Of course, Grams didn't feel that way when Prue came home two hours after curfew and she was grounded. Dean didn't seem to mind and for the next two weeks he stood under her window, catching her as she snuck out and giving her a boost every time she snuck back in.

They would go to the park and talk and dance but most importantly they would kiss, and god when he kissed her she felt like there was no one else in the world; like they were first man and woman to love in all of creation. Prue thought she knew San Francisco inside and out, and when Dean first took her to Golden Gate Park she was hesitant because that's where her spot was with Andy but Dean had taken her to strawberry hill to sit by the waterfall.

It was there that she finally let someone love her and she returned that love openly, unafraid of the consequences it usually brought. Andy had been her first love but nothing ever happened beyond any heavy making out, and knowing how easily he had allowed her family situation to get between them made her happy that her first time would be with Dean.

Still, over the next couple of weeks Dean spent more and more time helping his dad and watching his little brother Sam. Prue loved that side of Dean and completely understood; they were two halves of a whole and no one else would know what it was she sacrificed like Dean did. He started coming around with more and more cuts and bruises and would only say that he had hit his head while working on a car or he got it wrestling with his brother. As his dad got more and more work around the city Dean was able to spend less and less time with her.

Then it happened. Dean had tried to put together a date with Prue that would show her how much he cared and smooth things over with them until his dad's work was done. He had scored the car for the night and he had taken her to their spot at the waterfalls with food he had gotten from a café not too far from his motel. It had cost him most of his scam money from hustling at pool but Prue was way more important than the skin mags he usually reserved the money for. They were there at the waterfalls, kissing slowly as the lay down in the grass when it came out of nowhere; the demon Dean's dad had been tracking.

Unfortunately, John wasn't the only one with his eyes on this thing and Penny Halliwell showed up to the vanquish. Prue was stuck in the middle, and although Dean did his best to get her out of the way she got hurt. The damage was done and now that the hunt was over he would be moving on and leaving behind the one person who made him feel normal. He never saw her again until he saw her name in the paper while he was investigating the death of a prominent doctor and a young woman at 1329 Prescott street more than ten years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Prudence Halliwell wasn't easily terrified but that night as Grams ushered her into the manor she was legitimately afraid. Grams tried to calm her but all she remembered where blurs of movement and terror and the thought that Dean was hurting her. It didn't make sense because for as long as she had known Dean she had been sure that he would be the one person who would never hurt her.

Her room was dark and she laid there with her head on her pillow as she sobbed. Prue could hear Phoebe and Piper whispering out in the hallway and she could see their feet in the sliver of light under the door. All she could think was that what terrified her more than anything would be losing Dean, even if he had attacked her.

* * *

Grams put Piper and Phoebe back to bed with a sleep potion, casting an alarm system in case they woke up in the middle of the night. Creeping downstairs she went to the kitchen and opened the back door allowing two men in. John Winchester was accompanied by his longtime friend Bobby Singer and both hunters wore weary expressions on their faces.

"What happened out there tonight," Bobby said gruffly.

Grams turned the stove on and placed the kettle onto the burner before sauntering over to the table and sitting as the men just stood there. "Lower level demon, easily taken out with a basic spell. I am the very best at what I do and even the best of hunters has nothing on the power of the charmed line," she said getting under the skin.

"Listen here lady, I don't much care for witches so give me one good reason I shouldn't blow your ass to kingdom come," Bobby raised his riffle.

With a raise of her arm the gun disassembled and slammed against the cabinets on the other side of the room. Standing, Penny braced herself on the table as she leaned in to make her point. "You might know more about the supernatural than the average person but when it comes down to it you're the minor leagues and I'm the New York Yankees. My family is the be all end all in the magical world so while you're in my home you will keep your guns down or I will be forced to take aim at you. Do I make myself clear?"

Bobby guffawed and John nodded hesitantly. "How is it that you and your granddaughter got in the middle of our hunt?"

"Your hunt? Let me tell you something; California is my territory. My family has been here for over a hundred years, Mr. Winchester. Nothing goes on here that I don't know about."

"And you want us to believe that you and your granddaughters are good witches," Bobby asked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Believe what you want but we're here for one reason only. My granddaughters don't know about their powers or the supernatural. Tonight would have been a disaster if I hadn't come along; you nearly got your son and my granddaughter killed. As long as you're around you put my granddaughters in danger and I can't allow that. I can handle this part of the country, but you have to take your boys and go. Dean and Prue can't see each other again or we risk putting my girls in danger."

"From what you told us earlier your girls are gonna be in danger eventually," John told her.

"Yes, but when they're older and ready to handle the responsibility together. For now they deserve as normal a life as possible."

John looked around the manor and for a moment allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of being able to provide a stable home life for his boys but he knew that would never happen. "You're right. I'm taking the boys on our next hunt and we'll avoid California."

"I hope you and your boys are safe," Grams said and John and Bobby left for their motel.

* * *

Prue had spent the entire weekend crying in her room. She got ready for school Monday morning and hurried to her first period class hoping to see Dean but was disappointed to find his seat empty. After a week of finding his seat empty Prue finally realized that Dean wasn't coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean never thought he would go back to California. He thought back to the last time he had been there and still found the memories fuzzy. His father had told him that he had been knocked unconscious during a hunt and that his memory loss must be a result of the blow that he took.

While Dean was a dutiful son he had questions, he just knew better than to question John Winchester. Besides, Sam did enough of that for both of them. Still, when Sam approached Dean with an online article about the death of a prominent doctor and a young female photographer being killed without any physical evidence Dean had tons of questions racing through his mind, especially at the sight of the woman who triggered the feeling that he was trying to grasp hold of a long forgotten memory.

* * *

Phoebe called out to Piper as she searched the house for her. The only place left was the attic and she was frightened of what awaited her there.

Piper was sitting at their altar with the book open and potion ingredients spread across the table. She let out the breath she was holding when she realized the voice she had hard was from her younger sister, not her eldest. The tears she had struggled to hold back burst forth again and she finally felt as if there was nothing more she could do.

"Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" When Piper doesn't answer Phoebe noticed that Piper's hand was bleeding and moved to clean it with a towel. "You're bleeding."

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different."

"Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that."

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before. Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time," she chimed out as she slammed the book shut. "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why!"

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone. I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too. We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral," she joked and got a tearful laugh from Piper. She led her sister downstairs to her bedroom and mentally prepared for the next day.

* * *

Dean entered the rundown motel room and saw Sam hard at work on his laptop. "Anything pop up," Dean asked grabbing a cold beer.

"Well, I found out a lot about the doctor and the photographer but nothing connects them together and there's no apparent reason for murder."

"Tell me about the photographer," Dean said hoping that his brother wasn't picking up on his strange vibes.

"Twenty-nine year old female, lived at 1329 Prescott Street her entire life with two younger sisters and her grandmother. The house has been in there family for over one hundred years. Rumored to have been a speak easy during the 1920s. There are police reports for noise complaints and supposed domestic disputes as far back as the family have lived there. The victim's name is Prudence Victoria Halliwell, born October 28 of 1971. Graduated from Gold State University with honors and had an impressive job history at a museum and Buckland's Auction house before changing careers."

"Any history of abusive ex's who may have wanted to hurt her," Dean asked.

"Only ex I was able to dig up was a police officer who was killed in the line of duty," Sam said. "Andy Trudeau; he was killed at her house," he told his brother and handed his brother a giant pile of papers. "That's not it either. While I couldn't find anyone who may have wanted to hurt her, I found out that she and her sisters have been involved in a bunch of unsolved homicides."

"What's your theory?"

"FBI ran through my head but I realized it's unlikely that this woman and her sisters are involved with them. They aren't any kind of mafia; the house is nice but they have two mortgages out on their house and the club her sister Piper owns is doing well but isn't raking in the doe, and the youngest sister, Phoebe, just graduated from college but has no job. What I did find might sound just as unlikely, though."

"Why? What exactly did you find?"

"Just that their ancestral home lies in the middle of a pentagram," Sam announced.

"How the hell did you figure that out," Dean asked with surprise colored on his face.

"One of the police reports filed against them from about 1999 was one of many in the area where people who entered the Halliwell manor went ape shit and wound up attacking neighbors and friends. A Professor Whittlesey attacked her teaching assistant less than twenty four hours after having dinner with the sisters. She tenured in the history of architecture and has written articles about the Halliwell manor. She sighted that metaphysicists believed that the house was on the grounds of a spiritual nexus; it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance to the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power."

"So these chicks are witches? How does the doctor figure into this and how do we go about toasting them?"

"Well, this is where it gets weird," Sam said. "I do think that they're witches or have something supernatural going on, but all of the unsolved cases usually involved a series of victims being targeted. In fact, the sister's usually showed up after the crime was instigated and are cited as showing up near the end having miraculously saved the last victim. Phoebe, the youngest, has been used by the police as a psychic consultant."

"Wait a minute," Dean said holding up his beer bottle, "are you telling me that you think these chicks are out there playing Glinda the good witch? That's twisted."

"What if they are actually good witches, though? We've never run across any and they would make interesting allies."

"You said it yourself, Sammy. We have never met good witches; what makes you think that they even exist? What if these chicks are just trying to use this good girl thing as a scam to get to their victims?"

"Why don't we call Bobby and see what he thinks," Sam said, knowing that in a case of this epic proportion the middle aged hunter was going to get involved eventually.

* * *

The next day the boys put on their suits and headed to the funeral. They parked the impala and walked with the other guests who seemed to have come out in spades.

"This Prue chick must have been pretty popular," Dean commented as he and Sam wandered inside. They sat near the back of the chapel and listened as the ceremony went on. With one last thought the priestess concluded; "That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

"Did you hear that junk," Dean whispered to Sam as they made their way to the back of the line to give the family their condolences. They stood at the end of the line, the last ones after a small statured woman with jet black hair.

They watched as she went up to the one they presumed was Phoebe and watched as the others left before they attempted to go up to Piper. Just then, Phoebe fell to the ground and the girl went running out of the chapel.

Sam gave Dean a look before going to find the girl while Dean stood off to the side to watch the family who had forgotten about his presence when two men appeared from nowhere and fired lightning bolts at the tall, swarthy man who had been at Phoebe's side during the entire funeral.

"Go. Go," a blond male said directing Piper behind a pillar. Phoebe ran out in the open and spun kick a man and the swarthy man created balls of light in his hand and killed the intruders.

"Stop it. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace? Is that too much to ask," Piper exclaimed and knocked a vase down before exiting the chapel.

* * *

Dean waited until after the family left to go back to his motel room and meet up with Sam and Bobby who was driving in.

"What did you find out about the girl," Dean asked.

"I followed her back to the South Bay Social Services building. I did a walk by and found out her name is Paige Matthews."

"What's her connection to the sisters?"

"At first glance, none. I did some research though and it turns out that Paige was adopted. And I found articles in the newspaper a couple of days after her birth about a baby who was abandoned at a local church."

"Which church? We should go see if we can track down the nun and see what she knows about this Paige girl."

A knock at the door interrupted the two and Dean looked through the peephole before opening the door to Bobby Singer. "What the hell have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

The boys explained the situation and told Bobby that they thought Paige might be related to their murder victim, but that they were still nowhere close to figuring out what was responsible for the double homicide.

"Sam is going to the reception at the house. It started about half an hour ago and I'm going to the church to find out more about our mystery girl and how she's tied into all of this."

"Alright," Bobby said. "I'll stay here and try to find out what the police are doing about the investigation. Thank goodness I brought my good suit and FBI credentials." He rubbed a hand over his beard. "You boys have a razor?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam circulated around the Halliwell manor giving an appreciative glance every once and a while. He mingled with the guests who were sharing stories about how they knew Prue and how she was a force to be reckoned with; a perfect balance of being cautious and knowing when to take risks. She had been extremely successful at everything she did and people remembered.

Sam observed Phoebe as she bumbled about the room cleaning and greeting guests as graciously as one could in this kind of situation, taking time to rest only when the swarthy man Sam assumed was her boyfriend was around. While they turned to each other for comfort Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for Piper's husband who was obviously being shut out by his devastated wife. As he waited and watched for something to happen, he overheard more tales about Prue and stopped to listen to one in particular.

He recognized the woman instantly. Her name was Maggie Murphy and she had been interviewed by the press for her good work, even being called a saint by some. When her luck had changed all of a sudden the press had taken notice. Sam had always thought that it was something supernatural but as far back as he could remember John Winchester had been against going to California. Whatever it was that kept them at bay must have really scared his father because they had only been in California once when Sam was thirteen years old.

"She was my angel," Maggie told the group who stood around her. "She was the photographer for my 415 article and it was right around the time I started having freak accidents of bad luck. Prue was there when I decided that I was too much of a danger to the people around me. I was going to jump but she appeared just out of thin air and she talked me down."

"I saw that on the news," a middle aged man said. "Didn't you jump anyway?"

"No," Maggie said. "I was getting off the ledge when I slipped and fell. Over the next twenty-four hours she kept showing up exactly when I needed her. I thought she was an angel, at first. Maybe now she is," Maggie said sadly.

Sam was contemplating Maggie's story when he heard a raised voice; Piper had come in while he wasn't looking and was clearly agitated.

"You can tell them that they buried their precious Charmed ones when we buried our sister," she exclaimed and stormed up the stairs.

Sam took out his phone and googled charmed ones.

* * *

Dean entered the church and stopped for a moment to look at the grandeur of it all. It might have put a little belief into him if he didn't think the silence so eerie. Getting up towards the alter, he looked up to see the ceiling adorned with angels and depictions from the Bible. He was in the middle of this when a nun appeared out of nowhere.

"May I help you," she asked. "I don't believe I've seen you at our parish before."

"I'm usually not the churhc going type," Dean said tongue in cheek.

"So what brings you here today?"

"I'm looking into an adoption for a client," he said pretending he was a private investigator. "I believe she was left here on August 2nd, 1978," hoping the nun would have some information for him.

"The child is your client," the nun said unsure if she should trust him.

"Yeah, her name is Paige Matthews. Do you have any information about her birth family?"

"Follow me," she told him. "I was alone here, the night they came with her."

"They?"

"Her parents," she said with a whimsical look on her face. "Angels; they appeared to me in a bright white light, with her in their arms. They asked me to find her a good home, and asked that her name begin with the letter P."

"If they were angels then why did the have to give her up?"

"They said she was in grave danger. I could tell how much it hurt them to give her away," the sister said. "Here," she said turning to a cabinet before removing a trunk and setting it on a table. "This is the baby blanket they wrapped her in," and she removed it for him. "Give this to her when you see her. As precious as her adoptive parents are to her she still comes from angels."

"Thank you, Sister," Dean said and left to head back to the motel.

* * *

Bobby Singer was cleanly shaven and dressed to impress when he walked into the SFPD. Entering the homicide unit he noticed that the floor was somber. An older, middle aged man stepped out from a corner office and noticing the stranger, walked up to Bobby and asked who he was.

"Name's Mike Kayser, FBI," he said flipping open his wallet to show his credentials.

"Must be important for you to come without calling first. I'm the Chief of this unit. What exactly is your business here?"

"I'm investigating the deaths that occurred at 1329 Prescott Street. Prudence Halliwell and one Doctor Griffiths."

"What does the FBI want with these homicides?"

"We believe that these murders were apart of a terrorism plot. Without giving away too many details, here's my superior's card. I need whatever evidence you have on this case and for your detectives to cease investigating. Here's the subpoena."

"I'll have Detective Cortez give you the evidence files," he said and walked over to the other man's desk. After a brief moment of dealing with the angry detective who shot Bobby a dirty look, the Chief left and Cortez walked over to Bobby with the evidence box.

"What exactly is the FBI's interest in this case?"

"That's none of your business son. This is officially an FBI matter."

* * *

Bobby met Dean back at the room, but Sam was still out. "Find anything out," Bobby asked.

"Just that the nun that found Paige thinks that her biological parents are some kind of angel. Also, they requested her name begin with the letter P."

"Just like Prue, Piper and Phoebe," Bobby said.

"I'm digging around one of Sam's databases and I found Paige's adoption papers but there's no mention of her mother being Patricia Halliwell."

"Have you tried searching by the Halliwell name and seeing if anything pops up?"

Dean typed in the name and clicked on the link that popped up. "What the hell is this," Dean shouted.

"Well, what is it boy?"

"Why is their a birth certificate with me listed as the father," Dean asked Bobby, his fists tightened.

* * *

Sam left and walked back to the motel which wasn't far from the manor. Night had fallen and he was interested by what he had learned.

When he walked through the door he saw Dean and Bobby yelling at each other before they realized he was in the room and they shut up. "What's going on," Sam asked.

"Just tell us what you found," Dean said sitting on one of the beds and cradling his head in his hands.

"I got lucky and overheard Piper calling her and her sisters the Charmed Ones. I looked it up and the phrase came up in a lot of wiccan lore sites that talk about the arrival of three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. They descend from a witch who was burned at the stake; her name was Melinda Warren. I was able to follow Piper to their attic without being noticed. The family has been staying away from her, or rather she's been keeping away from them. She seems to be the most affected by her sister's death."

"What'd you find," Bobby asked.

"They're definitely witches. When Piper left I snuck in and found their Book of Shadows. It's like a how to for witches. Dean, you should have seen it! Hundreds of spells and potions for demons and other creatures; it makes Dad's journal look like a child's drawing. You can see," Sam said moving to his computer and pulling up a video screen. "I left some of our camera pieces in the manor so we can see if anything weird happens or if they do any magic," and images of the manor appeared on the screen in four different quadrants covering different angles.

"Whatever they find out we'll know too. What did you and Bobby find?"

* * *

Phoebe sat in front of the fireplace, quiet and pensive.

**"**Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups," Piper said and sat down next to Phoebe.

**"**Thanks. Doesn't seem real, does it?"

**"**No. What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? What are we going to do with her car," Piper said.

**"**I don't know. Sell it, I guess."

**"**Unless you want it," Piper said offering it to her.

**"**No," she said grabbing Piper's hands. "We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together," she finished telling Piper when Leo orbed in the room. "Well?"

**"**Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter."

**"**Then why can she orb, Leo," Phoebe demanded.

**"**They can't explain it," he told them and they stood up.

**"**Then how is it possible that they don't kn..." Phoebe stopped when Cole shimmered into the room.

**"**Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters."

**"**Did you find anything out," Leo asked the other man.

**"**You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all," he began before sitting down. "In fact, he thinks she might be another... Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it."

**"**No, but that's not possible. Is that possible," Phoebe asked Leo and Piper got up to leave the room. "Piper?"

Everyone followed the eldest remaining sister up the stairs to the attic.

"What's going on," Phoebe demanded.

"I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually…Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is."

**"**Okay, but what should..."

"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"

**"**Piper? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?"

**"**Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?"

**"**I do - I don't know what you're talking about."

**"**You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse."

**"**If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know," Phoebe said.

**"**I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy."

**"**By who," Phoebe demanded.

Piper had a look of astonishment on her face. "Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell," Dean said looking at the computer screen.

"Shh," Bobby chastised him. "Listen," he commanded, and they all turned their attention to the monitor.

* * *

"You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat," Patty said giving a sad smile. "You never knew I was pregnant".

"I was the only one who knew," Grams explained.

"And Sam, obviously," Patty corrected.

"Right. Well, yes, of course".

"We wanted to keep the baby, of course," their mother explained. "But mother –"

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous," Penny exclaimed. "You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her," Leo said looking at the sisters.

" All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really... our sister," Phoebe asked.

Patty nodded. "Your baby sister,"she told Phoebe.

"Their baby half-sister," Grams said.

"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before."

"Charmed. Again," their grandmother expanded.

"And I thought my family was screwed up," Cole said, earning dirty stares all over the room.

* * *

"So we know for sure that these sisters are the Charmed Ones," Sam said. "And they called Paige their innocent, obviously they're good witches," Sam said happy about his victory.

"Just because they called her an innocent doesn't make them innocent," Dean said. "We still don't know what it was that killed Prue and the doctor," he told them and shot Bobby a 'you'd better keep your mouth shut' look that threatened him in case he was going to spill the beans.

"Whatever it was must have been really powerful, Dean. From what I've learned the first born witch is always the strongest and since these are the most powerful witches of all time then Prue must have really been something special. Whatever killed her isn't going to sit around in one place long enough for us to find it and kill it."

"What do you suggest we do then," Bobby asked in a snarky tone of voice.

"Well, nothing. I'm sure the sisters will go after this thing on their own. There's no reason to hang around if we're not gonna make nice and since you and Dean are against befriending them all that's left to do is leave," Sam answered.

Dean got up from his seat and rubbed his face in his hands, sighing loudly. "We can't do that, Sam."

Sam looked surprised, clearly not expecting that response. "What do you mean, 'we can't do that'?"

"There's something else about this case that you don't exactly know about. Bobby," Dean said turning the conversation over to the oldest man to escape explaining everything.

Looking less than pleased, "Sam, it's about why you're father insisted that you boys stay out of California."

"Okay," Sam said leaning forward in his chair, a serious expression creasing his face. "What is it?"

"Well, the last time you were here do you remember anything about Dean getting into any trouble?"

"I knew he was dating a girl and Dad about killed him for leaving me alone sometimes."

"Yeah, well apparently the girl was Prue," Dean said interrupting Bobby before he had a chance to speak.

"Why didn't you say anything? Dean, this -going to the funeral; investigating-must be killing you."

"Yeah, well you don't know the half of it," Dean said.

"See, your brother doesn't exactly remember his history with Prue," Bobby said. "There was an accident and the girl was hurt pretty badly during your father's hunt. Her Grams was tracking the same son of a bitch and when she realized Prue had found out about magic the old witch cast a spell on the two of them to forget about the night's events. She wanted her granddaughters to have as normal a life as possible."

"And you and dad let her," Sam asked.

"That old witch was quick with a rhyme. We hardly had anytime to figure out what she was doing before it was over. That's why Dean's memory of that night is gone, not the hit he took to his head. She was a force of nature," he told the boys. "Used her powers to take apart our guns; we were completely defenseless. We agreed to keep you kids out of California and away from her girls. None of us knew that it was already too late," he said ominously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"While you were gone I used your computer to find Paige's birth certificate," Dean said stepping into the conversation again. "We found something, and uh, well we..."

"We found out that Dean left something for Prue to remember him by," Bobby said and then cuffed an unsuspecting Dean on the back of his head. Turning back to Sam's quizzical face, Bobby said, "He got her pregnant," at the same time as he gestured a big pregnant belly. "Your brother found a birth certificate with his name on it."

"Was it a boy or a girl? What happened to it,..." Sam rattled off a bunch of questions.

"The name on the birth certificate is Patricia Anne Winchester," Dean said.

"So she named the baby after her mother," Sam muttered. "Well, what do we do? Do we find this kid? 'Cause this is kind of really screwed up."

"We're going to do more than find her," Dean said with a determined face. "We're going to change it."

* * *

"What have you turned me into," Paige asked and ran from the attic.

"Wait," Piper said and she and Phoebe took a step to follow her but stopped as she disappeared down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige sat at her desk talking to her uncle on the phone. She had thought that she might be related to the Halliwell family but after what she had witnessed the night before she seriously hoped she was wrong. She was typing the name of the church she had been left in as a child into mapquest so she could talk to the nun who had found her and hopefully find some clues as to who she was and why she had been given up. What Paige didn't expect was a visit from a young, handsome brunette who claimed to be FBI. Sam had walked up to the cubicle and introduced himself with one of his many aliases. He could tell that Paige was a bit suspicious when she narrowed her eyes and gave him a look over.

"What exactly is it that you want from me," Paige asked him.

"The FBI is investigating the death of Dr. Griffiths at 1329 Prescott street. We've taken over the investigation from the SFPD and I was told from the detective that interviewed you about your attack last night that you knew the Halliwell sisters. The attacks seemed to have the same MO and you even look the last victim; one Prue Halliwell. How do you know the sisters?"

"I didn't," Paige said. "I never told the detective that I did. Shane, my date," Paige explained, "had the wrong idea."

"Oh," Sam said. "How exactly did he get the wrong idea," he questioned.

Letting out a sigh, she began to explain. "I, at one time, thought that I might be related to the Halliwell sisters because I was adopted but..."

"But something scared you, didn't it? If you know anything about what the Halliwells are into then you need to tell me so I can help you. Two people have already died, and you and your boyfriend have already been attacked. The killer might come back for you. Are you prepared for that?"

"He's not coming back for me," Paige told him. " I mean, he doesn't know who we are. It was random," she tried to cover up.

Sam got up and took a card out of his pocket. "If you need anything give this number a call. I'm handy with strange cases," he said and left. Paige looked at the card and threw it in her purse before she got up and left.

* * *

Sam turned his engine on and followed the green buggy as he talked to Dean on his cell phone. "Yeah, she just left. I don't know how much she knows about what's going on but I don't think she's as involved as the police believe. Hold on a second, she just pulled up to the church. Hey, what are the sisters doing here," he asked his brother who was supposed to be watching Piper and Phoebe back at the manor. Sam jumped at the tap on his window and rolled it down to see Dean.

"I followed them here and Bobby is doing a little B & E on the manor. He's going to try and get a look at their book and snoop around a little before they get back."

"What if the nun tells Paige that her private investigator has already been there?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell them the truth at some point if we want their help. Hey, whose that guy," Dean said pointing to a man with dark hair.

"That's Shane, the victim of the second attack," Sam told his brother. "Look at the gargoyles; I thought it was only myth that they cam alive to ward off evil," he muttered when the man fell to the floor.

The doors to the church were thrown open and Paige rushed to his side.

"Paige, no!" The two sisters were thrown back by an invisible force and the Winchester brothers dived into action, running into the church after the sisters.

"What the hell was that," Dean yelled at them.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sister Agnes said surprising everyone.

* * *

"Who are you exactly," Leo asked the two men his wife and sister-in law had brought home.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Phoebe answered for them. "They're hunters."

"I've heard of your kind," Cole said. "Kind of stupid of you, going after things more powerful than you. You must be good if you managed to stay alive this long. Hunter's have a short life expectancy."

"Yeah, well we've had good teachers and lots of field experience."

"Was the guy we found in our crystal cage one of your teachers," Piper asked with a smirk on her face. When the sisters had returned to the manor they had hurried to the attic to find Bobby trapped, in the cage.

"Yeah," Sam said holding back a laugh. "He's like our own personal roadside scholar on all things supernatural."

"Well, clearly not all things if he didn't even recognize a crystal cage," Piper said grinning. "He'd still be cussing if I hadn't given him a home cooked meal."

"Piper's guide to men," Phoebe chuckled, "fill their mouths with food so they can't get a word in edgewise."

"Yeah, well it gave us time to fill Dean and Sam in about the Source," Piper replied.

"So the Source was there, at the church," Leo asked, still wary of the two strangers in their midst.

"Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie," Dean piped up.

Piper gave their visitor a glare before speaking. "Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses."

"But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige," Cole demanded.

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones," Phoebe told her boyfriend.

"No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…"

"Wait a minute," Leo interrupted Cole. "What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?"

"Translation please," Sam spoke up. He shot his brother a look, knowing how hard Dean was restraining himself from wasting the demon that stood across from them, and even harder to stand in the midst of witches, especially since they hadn't told the Halliwells about how they had stumbled across them.

"The mythological window," Cole told them.

Leo explained further. "There's a window of opportunity, an opening."

"48 hours," Cole said.

"Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way," Leo said, sitting down.

Phoebe looked horrified. "Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?"

Cole shook his head. "No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…"

"She becomes evil forever," Leo finished.

"Who makes up these cockamamie rules," Dean demanded and watched as the two men look toward their respective domains. "Oh, never mind…"

"Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her," Phoebe said chiming in. The past couple of hours had been interesting to say the least since they had met the Winchester brothers, and all Phoebe could hope was that they could save Paige. She had already lost one sister.

* * *

The two groups drove up to South Bay Social Services and moved into action when they saw Paige with her hand held out; a mysterious aura surrounding her. Dean went back with the sisters to try and save Paige, while Sam and Cole separated to search out the Source. Sam had gone one way, hoping that his demon blood would allow him to sense the Source's presence like Cole claimed he could.

Night had fallen when he got a call from Dean, asking if Cole was near him. "No, why? What's going on?"

"We're on our way back to Paige's building. The sisters just faced off with the Source and he said something about killing Cole. We'll be there soon."

"Alright, I'll try to find him," Sam said and hung up. He retraced his steps back to the building and headed in the direction that he last saw Cole. When he arrived there he found Cole lying off to the side, hidden next to the bushes.

"Hey," he called out. Sam checked Cole's pulse and was relieved to find it although it was weak. He began to perform CPR, pumping against Cole's chest until the gang arrived.

"Cole," Phoebe shouted and ran to him, kneeling next to him and leaning over Sam who was still doing chest compressions. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she whimpered, pulling his head up into her lap.

"Heal him," Piper commanded Leo.

"You know that it's against the rules".

Phoebe turned to her brother-in law and looked at him through her tears. "Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us."

"Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him," Leo told her. Still, he kneeled down prepared to break the rules for a man who had become his friend despite their obvious differences.

Paige's face contorted as she had a thought. "Aren't I half whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?"

"It's worth a try. Take my hand," Leo ordered. "Hold your other hand over his wound." All of a sudden a bright white glow emanated from their joined hands and Cole fought for breath as he came to.

"That was good, right," Paige asked as Piper took her hand and guided her up from the ground.

"That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing," Piper answered.

Leo clapped Cole on the back. "Welcome back. You got lucky that Sam was able to find you and keep your heart beating."

"Thanks," Cole told the younger man, and Sam nodded his head.

* * *

Sam and Dean grabbed their drinks from the bar and made their way back to the booth where Leo, Cole and the girls were seated.

"Nice bar," Dean said and took a swig of his beer.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Can I ask you guys a question? Is their any particular reason why you took this case," Phoebe asked. "You had to know the cops would be investigating and nothing screamed 'supernatural', so why did you come here?"

"I knew Prue," Dean answered after a long silent moment. "A long time ago we passed through San Francisco on a hunt and I met Prue at school. We went out together one night and we were caught in the middle of a hunt. Your Grams was pissed off and basically told us not to come back to California," he said, conveniently leaving out the part where Grams had wipe both him and Prue of their memories as well as any other information he had about Patricia. "I just figured that we owed it to her to find whoever did this to her."

"Do you guys have any plans for getting back on the road," Piper asked. "We have an extra room now," she said sadly, "and we could use some help now that Prue is gone."

"I don't know," Dean said. "There are a lot of cases out there for us to work."

"San Francisco is a hot bed for demons," Leo said. "I know it gets tough living on the road. This is a good place to settle down if you want to keep hunting and want to have someplace to call home. Plus, we have friends in the police department that help keep us off the grid. Just in case you decide to stay," the whitelighter told them.

"That'd be nice," Sam said. "You know, until we find something else," he finished saying when Paige walked up and his mouth hung open a little at the slit in her pink dress. "Hi," he said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Hi," she said with a half smile. Turning to Piper she asked, "Does this mean I get free drinks now? Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go."

"No, don't go," Sam said, and Piper and Phoebe shared that all knowing sisterly look.

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to uh, come by and thank you. You know, for saving my life and all," Paige toyed with the hem of her dress.

"Come on," Piper told her. "There's something we have to show you."

"What?"

"What good magic can do," Phoebe told her.

The sisters went up to the attic after showing Sam and Dean to the spare room and made their way up to the attic. "There's someone we thought you should meet," Phoebe said to Patty after they summoned her, and Piper and Phoebe watched as their mother finally held her youngest daughter again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, timeline...I said that Prue's death occurred more than ten years after Dean hightailed it out of Cali.; 13 and a half years to be exact, at least for my new twist to fit in. Dean showed up in 1986, when Prue was 16 and impregnated her. I know for supernatural fans this is weird b/c Dean would have been around 7 years old so we are going to say that everything in Supernatural happened ten years earlier than the show says. Prue had the baby when she was seventeen, after completing her junior year of high school. I also want it noted that I firmly believe that Grams' habit of butting in and taking over in situations is the main reason for the screw ups in the Charmed line. Personal opinion and all, but had she not convinced Patty to give up Paige then perhaps Melinda Warren's premonition would have included all four sisters instead of causing them to fear that Paige's presence would endanger the Charmed ones' birthright. That's why I'm taking a little bit of revenge on her in this story. I like her and all but it's not like Grams is a Charmed one; she shouldn't get the ultimate say in everything, b/c by doing so she manages to create a destiny that is far from perfect for her granddaughters. I want to fix that. **Sorry for the rant**.

* * *

Prue hadn't known what else to do but to go to her Grams and tell her the truth, so when her Grams had told her that they weren't going to tell anyone about her pregnancy she was stunned. Grams was being extremely thoughtful and kind throughout the ordeal, and Piper and Phoebe didn't seem to have a clue. Prue didn't get very big but she had expected comments about the weight she gained from her little sisters, especially Phoebe. Lately Prue hadn't had the desire to argue with Phoebe because she was preoccupied with her dilemma.

Dean Winchester was a monster. He had caught Prue in a weak moment, encouraged her rebellious actions, attacked her the last time they were together, and left her pregnant with no way of contacting him. Remembering that night in the park, Prue shuddered. The shock from that nights events had left her memory blurry. She remembered being there with Dean, kissing him, when she heard a noise and turned to see who or what was there and then all she remembered was being thrown to the ground. Prue had woken up, her face bruised and body sore. At first she hadn't believed what Grams had told her about Dean attacking her but when he hadn't come back to school and was nowhere to be found Prue realized that Grams wouldn't lie to her.

She was now eight months pregnant and while she had thought that boy was a monster for the majority of that time, Prue wanted him to be there with her. Her mother was dead, her father had abandoned them, and Prue felt as if she was following in her mother's footsteps, and she desperately wanted to give her baby the family she never had. Rubbing her stomach, Prue tried to fight through the fog that always hung over her last memory of Dean. Prue couldn't help but fight what she knew to be true; that Dean had assaulted her when he was meant to cherish her. It felt like there was more hidden in her mind but no matter what she did, Prue couldn't cross that bridge.

And because there was no way to cross a collapsed, dilapidated path Prue was forced to take a less desired route. Grams had insisted that Prue could not give her child the life she deserved and so Prue had done what she had been raised to do; the responsible thing. That was why she was sitting in a fancy restaurant with a couple she had only seen pictures of and read a short biography pertaining to their lives together.

"I'm glad you called us," Jane Sanders said. "When the agency sent us the bio page you made it just called out to us. Mike and I have wanted a baby for such a long time," she rambled. "Is there anything you want to ask us or know?"

"Well, I do have one thing I'd like to discuss," Prue said. "I know that the baby will have two birth certificates, one from when she's actually born and one from when you adopt her. I know you'll name her whatever you want, but I'm going to put her name as Patricia Anne Winchester. Patricia was my mother's name, Anne is my middle name, and her father's last name is Winchester. Someday, when she's grown and asks about where she comes from, I want her to know who she was to me," Prue said as tears began to fell, "and that all I wanted was to keep her safe. Whether she's twenty or fifty, if she ever needs to know for herself, I just want her to know that I love her."

"Are you sure that you want this to be a closed adoption," Mike asked he. "We would be more than happy to keep in touch with you and send you-"

"No," Prue said wiping a tear from her eyes. "It would be too hard, at least right now. You'll always have my contact information but I think it's better if I don't know."

They spent the rest of their meal making arrangements and Prue was satisfied with the choice she had made, if not entirely happy.

* * *

So it had been for the next two July 14ths on Patricia's birthday that Prue would spend the day not entirely happy with herself, her life, and her decision. Despite Prue's insistence that the Sanders not stay in contact, they had sent her a photo album on Tricia's first birthday. Prue had discovered that they had renamed her Jennifer Anne Sanders, after Jane's mother and Prue. The album had included everything from the baby shower invitation for the party friends had thrown for the couple, to a birth announcement and every milestone and special occasion that had taken place in that short year.

Prue spent the next three days crying and alienating herself from her sisters and Grams. Finally, Gram had done the only thing she knew to make her granddaughter's hurt go away. Taking the photo album away, Penny put a hand to the back of Prue's head as she wept into her pillow.

"Memories of a life that interferes with her fate, Charmed is this child who bares this weight; release her now from her pain, take away the thoughts that cause her shame," Penny whispered.

A glow came over Prue, who sniffled and turned to her Grams. "It's all your fault," Prue told her Grams. "You chased Victor away and now I've lost Andy because of you. You can't stand to see me happy," the angsty eighteen year old yelled.

Grams was shocked at the turn of events. Her spell must have erased Prue's memories not only of her daughter, but of Dean and the past two years as well; reverting back to the last heartache she had faced. "Prudence," she said ready to reprimand her daughter.

"Get OUT," the teenager yelled. "Just leave! Everybody else does. Go!" Prue laid back down and began to cry.

Penny was glad that even though the pain she had meant to alleviate had merely been replaced, that the spell had worked. Teenage heartaches would dull and fade in time, but as she knew from her own daughter's experience, the heartache of giving away a child was one that lasted forever. All that was left to do was tie up some loose ends. Tomorrow she would make sure that Andy and everyone else involved would be on the same page as Prue on the memory front.

* * *

Prue Halliwell rushed through the manor doors alongside her sisters and their innocent. Since becoming a witch she had fought so many battles but they had mostly been with herself. Prue's whole life had been one sacrifice after another, and after three years of fighting evil she had finally made the realization that her sole purpose in life was to defend those who needed it, even at her own expense. The one sacrifice she had never really gotten over was the loss of her only love -or so she thought- two years earlier, which was why on this day she was prepared to make another sacrifice.

Prue pushed herself up from the spot where she had landed when Shax made his entrance. Leaping to push the innocent out of the way, Prue took the devastating hit directly to herself, sparing the doctor's life at least for a few minutes. She had been prepared for the consequences and the benefits of her actions; being reunited with her love in the afterlife. After all, it was his absence -both after his departure after high school graduation and then later his death- that had always seemed to haunt Prue. It had been there for more than a decade taunting her and today was the day it would finally disappear.

Up in the heavens, Penny Halliwell was only becoming aware of how a seemingly inconsequential spell had changed the Charmed ones' destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam had been sharing a room at the Halliwell manor and both boys had to admit that it was nice having a constant in their lives. They didn't have to worry about finding any cheap motels late at night and because of handy little transportation potions Piper had cooked up the boys didn't have to allot any extra time for travel. Neither Sam nor Dean thought it was possible to have this kind of life when you hunted things for a living but they were starting to see the possibilities, especially since they kept waking up to Piper's breakfasts and the woman seemed to mother them.

Still, Dean felt a little uncomfortable with the secrets he had been keeping. He had only told the sisters half truths about how he and Prue had known each other and sooner or later who was going to have to tell them if he wanted their help. The first part in his plan had been tracking down his daughter. Sam had cross referenced several data bases and managed to unseal adoption records for him. He had found a second birth certificate which had been filed after the adoption was finalized, renaming his daughter Jennifer Anne Sanders, and listed her parents as Michael James Sanders and Jane Marie Sanders.

As he thought about the information he had Dean wondered if it would be the right thing to seek out his child. Tricia was safe and loved -no, Jenny was safe and loved-he told himself. Walking down the stairs he found Paige and Sam sitting at the table looking over the book. Paige was studying because as the third sister of the Charmed prophecy she needed to learn the craft quickly before anymore demons attacked. Sam was just a nerd. A nerd in love, Dean thought as he mentally giggled -sorry, chuckled-at the thought.

"Hey," Sam said when he noticed Dean. "Hear anything from Bobby?"

"Last time I heard from him he was interrogating Cole on information on the underworld and demons. He was trying to confirm different myths hunters have heard about but never confronted. You'd have a better chance of tracking him down through Phoebe. Those two are thick as thieves when they're talking demonology. I haven't been able to get Bobby on the phone for two days."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see them for another week," Sam joked.

Piper and Phoebe came running down the stairs, Phoebe's hair dripping wet and her voice dripping with anger. "I want this thing dead," she yelled. "I look like a drowned rat because I can't use my stupid blow drier. Where's Paige?"

"Uh, right here," the youngest sister said. "What's up?"

"Shocker demon," Piper told her. "Comes from the electrical outlets and it takes a power of three spell. You want to take a break from studying?"

"You mean I actually get to do something? Hell yeah. Do you need me to find the rhyme," she asked and started flipping through the book to find the demon in question. "Got it! Now what?"

"Now we go turn something on and get ready to kick some demon ass," Phoebe said excited at the prospect of nice dry hair.

Dean walked over to the tv in the conservatory and pressed the power button.

"Vanquish we three witches cry, one final shock and then you die," they chanted and the demon gave one last pulse before dying.

"Wow, nice and easy," Phoebe said. "Just one of the many reasons it's nice to have you around the house."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to be had. Thank god we haven't been attacked by anything major. It's given me time to catch up with all of my witch lessons," she said as joked of the regiment Piper had ordered to get the youngest on equal footing.

"Um, yeah," Dean said interrupting. "I had a thought about that."

"What do you mean," Piper asked.

"Well, you've been really kind about letting me and Sammy boy stay here, but I was thinking it would probably be more efficient for you guys to have Paige under the same roof."

"Not a bad idea, but what about you and Sam," Phoebe asked.

"Well, if Paige moved into the manor then I was thinking that Sam and I could take over her lease and stay at her loft."

"It's a good idea," Piper agreed. "What about it, Paige? Do you want to move in with your sisters and relinquish all privacy?"

"It does kind of sound cool. Kind of like an ongoing slumber party, and I never had any siblings to do that kind of stuff with...so yeah, I'll move in."

"Slumber party," Dean said.

"Man, you just got us kicked out of every guys dream," Sam joked.

"Mmm. Maybe we should rethink this whole thing," Dean said.

"I don't think so. You're always welcome over for any and every meal, though. I know how you guys eat otherwise," Piper said back on her mothering track.

"Okay, well I have to go to the library," he said and grabbed his coat and keys.

"Again? Are you sure you don't want help with whatever your researching," Phoebe asked. "We can help."

"I'll probably need it soon, but I'm gonna hold off on asking for a little while," he said and hesitated before speaking again. "I'm fairly certain you won't like what I have to say."

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Sam were sitting together in the sun room. A blanket was laid out on the floor and there were piles of photo albums and mementos all over the place. After Paige and Sam had finished their lesson on demonology Piper and Phoebe had offered to share stories about past demon attacks and family memories.

"Oh, now here is a good one," Phoebe said and lifted one of the photo albums, putting it in the middle of their circle. "Prue when she was around sixteen or seventeen years old."

"God help us," Piper said. "That was an interesting year."

Sam looked up and feigned ignorance. "Why, what happened that year?"

"Prue was in her rebellious phase. She thought everything good was bad and everything bad was good. She had been dating this guy who was apparently some rebel without a cause and she thought she loved him," Piper told them.

"But one night the guy attacked her, nothing too serious. He didn't try to take advantage of her that way," Phoebe said when Paige looked up with a stunned look on her face. "They argued or something and he hit her."

"That's right," Piper said. "Grams went crazy and the guy disappeared not to long after. You don't think..."

"Knowing Grams, I do think actually," Phoebe said.

"Didn't Dean say he knew Prue around that time," Paige recalled and all three women turned to Sam who pursed his lips and again pretended to be ignorant.

"Uh..."

* * *

"Winchester," Dean answered his phone.

"Hey boy, it's me," Bobby said, finally returning Dean's half a dozen phone calls.

"Bobby! Where are you?"

"I'm at the manor with Cole and Leo. You might want to get your ass over here."

"Is it a demon," he asked and walked to his car.

"A demon named Piper," Bobby answered. "All of the women are mad and somehow you and Sammy are in the middle of it. They have Sam up in the attic with them and they kicked the rest of us guys out. You might want to get here quick. Leo just told me that Piper's blown him up before," he barely got out before Dean hung up on him and started speeding.

* * *

The manor doors slammed shut and Dean ran past the men as he climbed the stairs and made his way up to the attic in under one minute. "What the hell do you think you're doing," he yelled and walked over to Sam who was standing in the center of a crystal cage, yanking one of the crystals out of place and setting his brother free.

"They know," Sam told his brother. "About Prue, about Tricia; everything. They cast a truth spell."

"You put a spell on my brother," Dean said looking furious.

"We wouldn't have had to if you had told us the truth from the beginning," Piper yelled back. "We let you into our home, we fed you," she cried, "and then we find out that you're the monster that attacked our sister when she was sixteen."

"It didn't happen like that," Dean protested. "I never hurt her!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Phoebe said and walked over to the book. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

In less then a minute they were visited by their Grandmother who looked around, startled to see her granddaughters so quickly before she recognized Dean. "What are you doing here," she demanded. "You promised to stay out of California!"

"No, our father promised," Sam yelled. "Now you're both dead and your deal is null and void."

"Grams," Piper interrupted, "we know about Prue and her baby. You had better start talking," she said menacingly, "or so help me god I will vanquish your sorry ass even if I have to die to say the spell," she threatened.

"Piper," Grams began to reprimand her.

"Don't," Phoebe interrupted her Grams. "No more lies! I know that might be hard for you but as a paragon of good you owe us the truth about our sister," Phoebe demanded.

* * *

"That's all I know," Grams swore. "Prudence didn't want me involved with the adoption after I found her an agency with a good reputation. I never knew who adopted Tricia or where they lived. After the babies first birthday Prue was depressed and so I did what I thought best and I took away her memories of the baby. Unfortunately, her grief didn't go away. It was just transferred to other circumstances like college and her break up with Andy."

By now the men had found the courage to follow Dean upstairs and were hearing everything first hand. Leo was shocked that Grams had been able to hide this from him, but since the girls hadn't had their powers then Leo had only checked up on them a couple of times through out their lives...mostly when Phoebe was getting into trouble.

"But Dean knows who adopted her, right," Paige asked. It was weird to think that in a matter of weeks she had found her sisters -after losing one she had never known- and now she was an aunt to a little girl who had been giving up for adoption just like she had been.

"I know there names but I'm not going to do anything about it," Dean said to the sisters surprise.

"She's our niece," Piper began but Dean cut her off.

"And she's my daughter, but she shouldn't have to grow up in this! She has a good family and a normal life and I won't drag her into this!"

"What makes you think you get a choice," Paige asked. "My parent's thought they were doing the same thing for me when they gave me up but I still ended up right here in the middle of this crazy world. Sooner or later it's going to happen to her too. Do you really want her to come to the game late? What happens if she gets hurt or someone attacks her while she's with her family and we're not there to protect her?"

"We need to know so we can at least watch over her," Phoebe said. "Even if it's from a distance, Dean; we have to protect her," she urged him.

Dean closed his eyes in anger and fear. "Her name is Jenny now. Her parents are Jane and Michael Sanders-"

"No," Piper said and tears started pouring down her face. "No, that has to be wrong," she cried.

"Piper, what is it," Phoebe said trying to console her sister as she put an arm around her.

"Mike and Jane Sanders are Dan's sister and brother-in law," she explained.

"What," Phoebe asked finally catching onto what Piper meant.

"What's going on," Paige asked.

Leo stepped up and explained while Phoebe was busy with Piper. "Dan was their neighbor and Piper's ex-boyfriend. He was also Piper's husband in her last life," he said with a grimace. "Souls tend to travel in the same circles from one life to the next. When he moved in he was the guardian of his niece, Jenny, while her parents lived abroad in Saudi Arabia. Jenny lived next door for a year and we had no idea how close she was."

"You mean she was here," Dean asked. "You got to meet her?"

"We were close to her," Phoebe said through her tears. "Because Dan had no experience taking care of kids she came to us whenever she needed anything. I can't believe she was right here!"

"How do we go about meeting her? I mean, didn't you say that you and Dan weren't exactly on good terms," Paige asked Piper.

"You may not have to," Bobby intervened. "That's what Cole and I have been working on these past couple of days. We think we know not only how to get Jenny back, but how to change everything completely so that Prue never died in the first place."

The entire room met him with silence.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do we have to do," Phoebe was the first one to speak after Bobby's announcement.

"Please, don't tell me that we have to execute a numerous amount of ridiculous events that will create the desired affect after some very memorable screw ups that will prolong this entire thing," Paige said and everyone stared at her. "What? That's the general summary of all my sisters' magical tales from what I've gathered from story telling. There's got to be a simpler way," she said looking at Piper and Phoebe.

"Actually, all you would have to do is change one thing," Cole said. "One major event in your past that would change everything for the Charmed ones."

"It was Cole who gave me the idea," Bobby went on. "We were talking theory and more of the unique ways in which demons have tried to end the Charmed line."

"And," Dean said trying to progress things along.

"I went back in time once to decimate the entire line," Cole explained. "I figured that by either killing Melinda Warren or turning her to evil that her entire line would have to follow so I went back in time to the day she was born."

"That was you," Piper said looking pissed.

"Piper, sshh!" Phoebe turned back to Cole. "Go ahead, honey."

"Anyway, I was telling Bobby-"

"And I thought that it was the perfect plan," Bobby said.

"Okay, but we're not trying to decimate their entire line," Dean said unsure of what the guys were getting at.

Sam caught on quicker than his older brother. "But if we could go back in time, we could tell Melinda or whoever that the prophecy needs to include four sisters. It would change everything."

"I would grow up with all of you," Paige whispered.

"And the sisters would be strong enough to face Shax, hopefully with no casualties," Cole said.

"But won't changing the past change everything," Dean asked. "What happens to my daughter?"

"Somethings are meant to be," Cas said a split second after he arrived. "Your daughter will still be born."

"WHO the HELL are you," Piper demanded.

"Piper, Castiel; Castiel, Piper," Sam said. "He's an angel of the Lord. He ressurected Dean after he died and went to hell. Dean can tell you all about it another time."

"Who are these people," Piper whispered to Phoebe. For once they had met people stranger then themselves.

"I thought we couldn't change the past," Dean said to Cas, remembering when Cas had sent him to the past to stop Anna from killing his parents.

"Certain things should not be changed, and you and Sam were destined to be born to fulfill your purposes. So were the witches, but human error has been involved. Penny Halliwell is famous among her kind for being a strong and fierce witch, but her interference in family matters created this situation and it is hard to know whether she was influenced by the prophecy or if she influenced it. It would be of great help in our fight if all four of the sisters grew up with each other."

"And Tricia," Dean asked.

"Is destined to be. For important destinies a certain level of cherubs, what humans incorrectly call cupid, mark two souls with identical marks."

"It's how the term soul mate came to be," Leo told the sisters.

"Correct, whitelighter. Just like your parents, Mary and John, were marked so have you and Prue been."

"I should go to the Elders," Leo said. "They can open a portal for you."

"It's not necessary. Your Elders are my subordinates. I can send those necessary right now," Cas said. "The three females, Sam and Dean will go, along with Leo and the demon," he said acknowledging Cole as little as possible. "They can guide you and watch for any potential threats."

"Wait a minute," Piper said. "What about our counter parts from 2000? Won't they be there?"

"By going to the past and changing what was you assure that they will not be there this time," Cas told her. "Because you will arrive earlier then they had, they will not be summoned. We must not waste any more time. Grab a hold of each other," he ordered and as the group awkwardly held hands Castiel placed one hand on Dean and another on Piper and the group appeared instantaneously at the witch's altar that Phoebe and Piper had visited years earlier.

"We have to go now," Piper told them. "Witch hunters are on the way. Leo, Cole, do you think you can take us to the coven?"

Leo closed his eyes and try to sense any source of good magic. "I've got it." He grabbed onto Piper, Paige and Dean, leaving Cole to grab Phoebe and Sam. "Follow me," he told Cole and they vanished in a succession of orbs and shimmering.

* * *

They appeared at a threshold and everyone walked through except for Cole. "This doorway will alert them to me," Cole told the sisters.

Phoebe turned to him and took him by the hand. "You're with me," she said. "Don't worry; I'll protect you," she said with a grin.

"Who are you," Eva said stepping forward.

"We're the witches that you sent for," Piper said taking the lead. "We know about your predicament and we've come to help."

"And him," she asked looking at Cole. "The doorway alerts us to the presence of evil. While I believe you to be good I know him to be evil."

"Cole is half-mortal," Phoebe said. "You can trust him."

"Evil is strong," Eva said as she thought to argue with the sisters.

"So is love," Piper replied. "Cole's love for Phoebe has saved him. He's here to help."

Eva cast her head down. "We don't have much time. No one can suspect that you've come to us from the future," she continued as women provided them with clothing. "Witches must not have to hide in your time. What year are you from?"

"2001," Piper told them. "We know that a sorceress has kidnapped a witch named Charlotte-"

"And that she hopes to deliver her child and raise her in evil," Phoebe added.

"So what's the plan," Paige asked.

"You, Leo and Cole still have the power to orb," Piper said. "But we probably don't have our powers. Anytime we go to the past we tend to lose them because they don't technically exist yet."

"But what can you do if you do not have your powers," Eva cried.

"We didn't have any powers last time, either, but we still managed to save Charlotte and her baby," Phoebe tried to reassure Eva.

"Last time?"

"Don't worry about it," Paige said.

"Anyway," Piper said taking back control of the conversation, "We have to go to Ruth, the one who has Charlotte. We will need Leo and Cole handy so we can make a quick escape with Charlotte."

"What about the witch hunters," Phoebe said reminding Piper of another problem.

"Sam and Dean are good at handling people. We will need you to stay there so that when they realize Charlotte is gone you can stop the witch hunters from coming after us."

"We get to be the muscle, great," Dean said. "How do we get out of there later?"

"Leo will come back for you," Piper said. "What about the talismans," she asked Phoebe.

"I'll deal with the talismans," Cole said. "I was the one who charmed them," he told them.

"You know those things knocked me on my ass last time," she said to Cole through narrow eyes.

"Sorry."

"Do we all need to go? Shouldn't some of us go set up the altar for the birth," Phoebe reminded Piper.

"Okay, revision. Cole will take Phoebe, Sam and Dean to go get Charlotte while Leo, Paige and I work on the altar. We're going to need some supplies though. Eva, do you have any apples, lavender, laurel leaves and rosemary?"

"Yes, we do," she said gathering up the requested herbs.

"What about a broom?"

"Seriously," Dean said.

Piper threw him a look. "The broom's traditional purpose is to sweep evil from your path," she told him. "Alright, let's go."

Leo took Piper and Paige by the hand and orbed out, leaving Cole to take Sam, Dean and Phoebe to Ruth's party.

"Wow, hold on a minute," Phoebe said holding Dean back. He had been ready to cross the talismans. "You and Sam should take these masks. No one should recognize you but it is a Halloween party and since they don't know you they might be suspicious. Once we've gotten Charlotte to the altar we will wait for your call. Just shout out to Cole or Leo when the witch hunters finally realize that Charlotte is gone. We don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. Be on the look out for past Cole, too. We don't want him to realize anythings going on."

"Alright," Cole said. "The talismans are disabled. You should be able to pass. We'll walk in with you. Phoebe, follow from a distance. I should be able to convince Ruth that I'm the Cole that she knows. We'll have to wait for my counter part to leave."

Sam and Dean moved around the party, which seemed as normal as possible considering they were in 17th century Virginia. Men were drinking and boasting, while women flitted around trying to catch their attention.

Phoebe followed Cole through the house, and hung back as they made it up the stairs to Charlotte's room. Cole turned back to Phoebe and pressed her into a small alcove, clamping a hand over her mouth. He turned to to see his other self walk down the steps. "I must be going to the party to see if you and your sisters have arrived yet. Give me a moment, and when you see Ruth leave join me," he told her. He moved down the hallway and entered Charlotte's room.

"Back so soon," Ruth said.

"Hurry, the women you saw in the cards are downstairs. You must go set the witch hunters after them before they try to rescue Charlotte."

Ruth put her cards down and hurried to the door before turning back to Cole who made as if to follow her. "No, stay here and keep guard over her. You're the only person I know to trust," Ruth told him.

"Alright, but hurry. I may need your help if the witches make it this far."

Ruth nodded and hurried out of the room. Phoebe quickly joined Cole and saw Charlotte in pain and in labor.

"Who are you? Please don't take my baby," Charlotte begged.

"Don't worry," Phoebe said. "We're here to rescue you," she told her as she made her way to her side. "Cole," she called and she could hear running coming up the stairs. "Cole, now!"

Cole grabbed a hold of them and shimmered just as Ruth and past Cole came running in. "Damn it," past Cole said.

* * *

"How are we supposed to cast this circle," Paige asked, still new to the whole witch thing.

Piper handed her the broom and when Paige rolled her eyes said, "Just sweep away evil."

Turning to Leo, she handed him the lavender. "Can you make a perimeter with this? Follow Paige in order to keep evil out."

Piper took the apples and cut them in half before placing laurel leaves in the center and throwing them to the four directions when Cole and Phoebe shimmered in with Charlotte. "Oh, quick," Phoebe told them. "She's having the baby."

"Whose gonna deliver it," Paige asked.

"Not me," Piper and Phoebe called at the same time. "I did it last time," Piper said to which Phoebe replied, "exactly."

"Why don't you rock, paper, scissors it," Paige suggested.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other. "I'm not doing it, you do it," Piper said.

"Nuh uh, you do it."

"No, Paige does it," Piper said and Phoebe agreed.

"What!" Paige said and stopped sweeping. Phoebe took the broom from her and pushed her towards Charlotte. "Your half-whitelighter. You...heal people and take care of them. Go help Charlotte," Phoebe said and started sweeping.

"This is so not far," Paige said and gave Piper a nasty look when she snickered.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as the band of men prepared their horses to ride out after the witches. They had been ordered about and ''joined'' the group of witch hunters, giving them the perfect opportunity to accidentally set the horses loose before the men could do anything to stop it.

"No," Ruth cried. "They're helping the witches, take them!"

"Leo," Dean called and he and Sam started backing away from the men. "Damn it, Leo!"

The whitelighter appeared and swooped in to grab Sam and Dean before making a hasty escape.

* * *

"Good," Piper said seeing Sam, Dean and Leo arrive. "How soon do you think we have before they find us?"

"Sam and I let their horses loose so we probably have a couple of hours."

"Uh, guys, she's crowning," Paige yelled out.

"Sam, go help Paige," Piper told him and watch him hurry to her sister. Sam and Paige coached her through her breathing as her labor progressed and more and more time passed. Horses could be heard in the distance and Phoebe and Piper went about finishing last minute details on the protective circle.

"One more push, Charlotte. One more and you'll have your baby," Paige told her. A minute later a baby cried and Paige dried her off and handed her to Charlotte.

"You've got to give them credit," past Cole said to Ruth. "They're awfully good."

* * *

Everyone was back with the coven and Eva smiled at the sight of Charlotte holding her daughter. "I promise my daughter will know about you," she said. "Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into the world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?"

"Uh, that's kind of the problem," Piper said. "There aren't three of us."

"What do you mean, are you not all witches," Eva asked the three women.

"We are," Phoebe said. "But we have an older sister, one that didn't come back with us to help you. She's the reason why we were able to come back and save you," Phoebe said being vague.

"Then I shall tell Melinda of the four powerful witches who helped protect her, but I must ask -why did you come back to help us?"

"We're kind of related," Paige answered and locked eyes with Charlotte, before they snatched from the past and delivered back to the future.

* * *

Patty Halliwell put her youngest daughter down to bed before closing the door and making her way down to the conservatory to join her mother. Sitting on the sofa, she pulled her legs up curled into herself.

"Well," Penny said. "You said you wanted to discuss something with me. Please tell me you aren't thinking of getting back together with Victor again," Penny said.

"No, mother. I don't plan on reconciling with Victor, but I do have some very important news."

"Well, spill it," Penny demanded.

"I'm the mother of the Charmed ones," Patty finally said.

"How can you be the mother of the Charmed ones, Patty? You only have three..."

"I'm pregnant," Patty said confirming what Penny had only just put together. "And it's not Victor's child; it's Sam's."

"Your whitelighter? Oh, Patty, no. They won't allow this," Penny blustered.

"They will if they want their precious Charmed ones," she replied. "It's not like I can hide this, and I don't want to."

"Well, I always knew I would deliver the Charmed ones," Penny said with a giggle and then became serious at the look her daughter gave her. "Once removed of course."

"Mama," Prue called from the bottom step.

Patty turned to see her eldest daughter and walked over to the stair to see what she needed. "What's the matter, honey? Can't you sleep?"

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

"Of course," Patty said and picked her up. "Let's go get you some, okay?" Patty brought her to the kitchen and put her up on the island they had just recently purchased. "Here you go honey; drink."

"Thanks, mommy," Prue said and Patty pushed a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Prue, do you want to know a secret before Piper or Phoebe," Patty asked in a hushed tone. When Prue nodded she leaned in close and said, "you're going to be a big sister."

"I'm already a big sister," Prue said.

"I know, but mommy's going to have another baby."

"Does that mean daddy's coming home?"

Patty's heart broke a little bit. Prue had always been a daddy's girl and their splits had been hard on her. Victor still made time to see his daughters but Penny never made it easy on him. "No, honey. You see, this baby is going to have a different daddy then you and Piper and Phoebe."

"Oh. Will daddy be mad?"

"Maybe, but mommy and daddy aren't married anymore. Besides, he's always going to love you and your sisters. Are you ready for bed now?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I tell Piper and Phoebe?"

"In the morning. Right now you need to go to sleep," Patty said and lifted Prue off of the island. "Good night, Prue."

Patty went back to her spot on the couch where Penny was grinning. "Are you ready for another one of those," Penny asked knowing what handfuls her granddaughters were.

"They are the Charmed ones, mother. I'm sure it will all be fine," Patty said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OKAY...so the past was change successfully and the prophecy now includes all four sisters. Stay tuned to see if changing the prophecy changed the sisters' fates. And READ and REVIEW

* * *

"Are you ready for another one of those," Penny asked knowing what handfuls her granddaughters were.

"They are the Charmed ones, mother. I'm sure it will all be fine," Patty said.

* * *

White clouds of mist parted and figures began to appear, covered by hooded robes. "What do you want," Sam asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You have broken your oath as a protector of the greater good by having a relationship with one you were meant to watch over and guide," the Elder said. "You must face the consequences of your actions, Samuel."

"I love her," he said, finally allowing himself to admit his secret without fear of what would happen.

"And that is why we aren't recycling your soul," the Elder told him. "You are, however, being stripped of your powers and responsibilities as a whitelighter."

"Why?" Sam didn't know why the Elders weren't recycling him. The past few weeks they had made a point of reassigning him to other charges in order to keep him and Patty away from each other.

"Because," the Elder replied, "your daughter will need her father."

The next thing Sam knew he was in the manor.

* * *

"Sam," Patty whispered as tears came to her eyes. She had cried almost every night since the last time she had seen him, hoping that someday he would come back to her. "What are you doing here," she asked after she ran to him and held him. "I've missed you so much," she said before pulling away. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"We don't have to worry about that anymore, Patty. I'm mortal," he said as he caressed her cheek. "They sent me here, back to you."

"I don't understand. Why would they do this?"

"For her," Sam said gently putting his hand on her stomach.

"How do you know? How do _they_ know?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care. I just want to be here with you and the girls," he said before kissing her.

"But how will we explain you..." Patty began to ask questions when Penny Halliwell walked down the stair case, holding the railing.

"Because, my dear, we're witches. Leave this to me," she told them.

* * *

"Who was at the door, mother?"

"No one dear."

"Then why are they knocking on the door again," Patty asked as she walked from the sun room to the double doors, opening it to find her ex husband standing there. "Victor, what are you doing here? You don't get to take the girls until tuesday," Patty reminded him.

"I'm here to talk to you," he said. "In private," he elaborated when Penny stood next to her daughter with a look that said she wasn't going to budge.

"Um, mother. Do me a favor and go pick up Prue and Piper from school. Sam can't get them because he has an interview."

"Alright but if you need anything just remember there are extra potions in the kitchen."

"Mother," Patty said harshly at the not so subtle idea of vanquishing her ex. There relationship had always been rocky and their marriage had ended by the time Phoebe was ten months old. Penny's constant interference certainly hadn't helped matters.

The doors slammed shut and Patty walked over to the table and sat, gesturing for Victor to do the same. "What is it?"

"I don't particularly care for some man to be living in a house with my daughters, but I can't stop you from inviting him into your home, but to hear from your doctor's accountant's daughter that you were there for a pregnancy test is unacceptable. When we decided to cut our losses and raise our girls as best we can apart we also agreed that we had to be open with each other about our situations. I may not live here anymore but I deserve to know what's going on with my family," he told her.

"You're right. I'm sorry you heard about it that way, but I thought that I would have more time to tell you. The truth is that I'm about two and a half months along with Sam's child."

"Your mother always did think that you would deliver the Charmed ones," Victor said remembering the other woman's excitement when they had Phoebe. "I just always thought it would be me and you together for all of them," he said, softening.

"I did, too. And I know that a part of me will always love you Victor. You gave me three amazing girls, and the years that we had together may not have always been peaceful but they were magical. Sam is a good man, and I love him. I believe that someday you will also find someone else to love, and that the people we choose to bring into our girls' lives will be deserving of being a part of their family. Sam will never replace you in their eyes, but you have to realize that they have two men in their lives and that you'll have to get along for their sake."

"I'll always love you, too," Victor said. "I'll try to work things out between Sam and I, but your mother is another story," he joked.

"Don't let her chase you away," Patty said and took his hand. "We're going to work this out."

"I know."

* * *

Sam entered the manor and put his leather messenger bag on the foyer table. Loosening his tie, he walked back to the kitchen and found Patty feeding Phoebe while Prue and Piper were playing outside. "Hi, sweety," he said and bent to give her a kiss. "How are my girls today?"

"Good, but Priscilla is kicking really hard," Patty said rubbing her pregnant belly. She was now six months pregnant and things were going well for them, as Sam had gotten a job as a Professor at a local college. Penny had helped him to "get" official paperwork for a social security number, license, updated teaching certificate and college transcript among other things. With the added income and Victor's child support and alimony payments Patty had been able to quit her job at Buddy's and stay home with her girls full time.

"Where's your mother and what do you mean, Priscilla?"

"Mother's at Aunt Gail's house for their bridge club and I'm trying out names for the baby. I've already vetoed Penelope much to mother's disappointment. What do you think?"

"Priscilla is nice. How did you think of it?"

"My favorite actress growing up was Priscilla Lane, and oh what a beautiful voice she had," Patty told him. "I'm also thinking of Peyton, Paula and Pearl. Pearl is a family name, just like Prudence and Phoebe."

"Little Pearl Halliwell," Sam said and sat down across for Patty. "Well, I like Pearl and Priscilla the best. What would we do for a middle name," he asked.

"Well, if we name her Priscilla then I was thinking we could just go for it and name her Priscilla Lane Halliwell, and if we went with Pearl I was thinking something simple like Marie."

"What are the other girls' middlenames?"

"It's Prudence Victoria, Piper Michelle, and Phoebe Rose. I guess we still have a couple of months before we have to decide on a name," Patty said. "And, I have a surprise for you," she told him. "Mother and Aunt Gail have decided to become room mates. Aunt Gail has been lonely since her husband died and the manor is becoming crowded so Aunt Gail and Mother will be living together in Aunt Gail's house."

"That's great," Sam said.

"It also means that we have an extra room for a nursery. I figured Prue would stay in her room and we would move Piper into Phoebe's room. This way none of the girls have to share with the baby. It will be bad enough for us having to get up in the middle of the night. We don't need all four of the girls irritable, too."

"That sounds good," Sam agreed.

"So you won't mind painting it, would you," Patty asked and Sam kicked himself mentally. He should have seen that one coming.

"Just tell me what you want done," he told her and she proceeded to tell him that she wanted the wall paper stripped and the room painted a satin peach color and the trim painted white, and that after he painted the room he could find the old Halliwell crib upstairs in the attic. It was a round crib that had been passed down for the past three generations. The sheets would be a satin ivory color with a hint of yellow that would look good against the peach.

"I'll do it this weekend," he told her.

"Oh, there's no rush," Patty said. "The baby's not due for three more months."

* * *

Victor and Sam sat in the conservatory with the girls as Prue and Piper played with their Barbies and Victor bounced Phoebe on his knee. Patty had gone into labor a month earlier then she was due, and Penny and the doctor were the only ones allowed in the room at the moment. The men had been left in charge of preoccupying the children as the women took care of the work.

"Are you excited," Victor asked Sam, trying to put the past behind them if only for his girls.

"Nervous is more like it. Your girls are already really powerful but Paige was conceived while I was still a whitelighter. I don't know how that will affect her powers, if at all."

"I never really asked, but what kind of powers to whitelighters have?"

"Orbing, which is how we get from one place to the next," Sam told him.

"Right, that's how you go all over the world to see your charges," Victor said.

"Right, and we also heal those who are injured and then there's levitation, the ability to expand matter and some other powers that we have for an added bonus but healing and orbing are really the main ones."

"That's good to know," Victor said, "and handy for all of the girls, especially since you're mortal now."

"I didn't think of it that way," Sam said as he kept glancing at the stairs as he waited for some news.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"What?"

"Well, you are having a child together," Victor said. "Haven't you thought of making it official?"

"I guess, but technically I died almost one hundred years ago."

"It didn't stop you from being able to get a teaching job. Besides, you're living in a house with my young daughters and soon to be one of your own. What are you going to tell them when they ask why you two aren't married? I mean, what happens when they're older and they have boyfriends and they see that you and Patty never got married," Victor said trying to make his point.

"I never really thought about it. I'm surprised that you did, though."

"Yeah, well, if you two do get married then I don't have to pay alimony anymore," Victor joked. "It's a win-win," he said before Penny was seen coming down the stairs.

"Sam, would you like to see your daughter?"

"She's here already? What did Patty name her?"

"Paige Marie Halliwell," she answered and led him to the room and he moved to Patty's bedside where she was holding their daughter, who was wrapped in her sisters' old baby blanket.

* * *

Patty handed Paige to her mother and grabbed the car keys. This summer she had put Prue and Piper in day camp at Skylark and when the drownings had started happening she had become increasingly nervous. Sam had tried to advise her not to go after the water demon that was lying in wait in the lake, and she knew that if he was aware of what he was doing that he would stop everything to go with her, which was why Patty hadn't told anyone -including her mother- what she was doing.

Penny just thought that she was leaving early to go to the grocery store before she picked Prue and Piper up from camp, she didn't know that Patty was going to face the demon on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OKAY...so the past was change successfully and the prophecy now includes all four sisters. Stay tuned to see if changing the prophecy changed the sisters' fates. And READ and REVIEW

* * *

Patty handed Paige to her mother and grabbed the car keys. This summer she had put Prue and Piper in day camp at Skylark and when the drownings had started happening she had become increasingly nervous. Sam had tried to advise her not to go after the water demon that was lying in wait in the lake, and she knew that if he was aware of what she was doing that he would stop everything to go with her, which was why Patty hadn't told anyone -including her mother- what she was doing.

Penny just thought that she was leaving early to go to the grocery store before she picked Prue and Piper up from camp, she didn't know that Patty was going to face the demon on her own. At least, she didn't realize what her daughter planned until her ex son-in law showed up with her two eldest granddaughters.

"What...what are you doing here, and with the girls? They're supposed to be at camp!"

"Patty asked me to watch the girls for her today," Victor told her. "I'm supposed to have them for another two hours but I have a work emergency and I have to go. Patty mentioned earlier that you were watching Phoebe so I was hoping you wouldn't mind watching Piper and Prue."

"Uh, no. It's fine," Penny said and waved a hand like it was no big deal. "It just gives me more time to teach them spells," she said and laughed at the face Victor made before walking him through the door.

When he was gone Penny called out, "Leo!" A shimmering wave of blue lights formed into a tall, handsome blond with eyes like the ocean.

"Penny, it's nice to see you again. What's going on?"

"I need you to do me a favor and watch my girls. Prudence! Piper!" Grams saw the girls run to her and hide behind her, realizing that there was a strange man in the house. "Girls, this is Leo. He's a friend of mine and he's going to watch you for a few minutes okay. Now don't worry or be scared, Grams just has to go and help mommy with something. Okay? I'll see you later, Leo," she said leaving him with his mouth wide open as he had failed to get out the words that were racing through his mind.

* * *

Penny parked her car and went running as she tried to make her way to the lake before her daughter did anything reckless. "Patty," she yelled as she saw her daughter at the end of the dock, "behind you!"

The demon swelled forth from the water and rose above Patty. She tried freezing it and realized that it was immune to her powers and suddenly she realized what a big mistake she had made. "Mom, the cables," she cried out.

Penny heard her and looked, realizing that Patty was holding power cables. She threw out her hand the switch flipped just in time to hit the water as it was about to enter her only daughter, and saw the water particles separating as the evaporated into steam. She started running down the dock again and raised her hand to shut off the power to the cables. "Patty, are you alright? What were you thinking coming here by yourself," she chastised her.

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Victor dropped the girls off at the house," Penny said. "He was called into work and when he brought them over I realized what you must be doing. It's a good thing he did. Why didn't you freeze it?"

"I tried, mother. It was immune to my powers."

"Well, let's get you home."

"Mother, who is watching the girls?"

"Um, well...you see, dear, I had to call Leo to watch them. I couldn't wait for Sam to come home and you know Leo. He'll be fine."

* * *

Patty continued to bring the girls to day camp until the end of summer, and got to work planning her wedding to Samuel. They had decided on something small that would take place in the manor. Victor, the girls, and of course Penny, would attend but Patty wanted to keep it low key.

Now that all four of the Charmed ones had been delivered, Grams had decided to kick start the girls' training, although she could really only start teaching Prue and Piper since Phoebe was only two and a half and Paige was just an infant. Prue and Piper were mostly learning spell casting, though Grams realized that she was going to have to be more strict about teaching them not to use magic for personal gain. Surprisingly, Penny had to admit that Victor's idea of putting the girls into martial arts class was a good one. Right now it was just fun for the girls, but in the future it would be handy in keeping them safe. Plus, it was amusing to watch how seriously Prudence took her training and to see Piper becoming less shy. They also looked adorable in their outfits.

Penny was still living with Gail but made a point of hanging out in the manor to watch the girls so that Patty wasn't overwhelmed by the four of them. It had been six months since Paige had been born and things were finally starting to get back into a routine. Penny had put the girls down for a nap and was rearranging the last little pieces before the house could officially be ready for the ceremony that was going to be held that evening. Gail would be attending as well as one or two other witches that the family knew and now that the decorations were finalized Penny had to get started on the food for the dinner.

She was in the kitchen when she heard feet shuffling in and Penny turned to see Piper there. At five years old she had outgrown the phase where she only wanted to eat white food and was the best little helper that Penny could ask for. Piper loved cooking and baking and decorating.

"Piper, what are you doing up?"

"I'm not sleepy. Are you making dinner? I want to help!"

"Of course you can. And after you help me with this, we're going to get you and your sisters ready for tonight. Do you like your dress?"

"It's so pretty," Piper said. "Do Phoebe and Paige get to wear dresses too?"

"Oh, yes they do, and we're going to take lots of pictures with you and your Mother and there's going to be dancing and lots of cake."

"I'm so 'cited," Piper said and she passed her Grams whatever ingredients she needed. It was a happy day for the Halliwell family.

* * *

Prue danced with her Daddy before she ran through the manor to find her sisters. Piper was eating with Grams and Phoebe was trying to dance, though Prue thought she wasn't doing it very well because she was still a baby. Looking around, she spotted Paige with her Mom and walked over, tugging on her mother's wedding dress.

"Prue, are you having fun," the witch asked her eldest daughter.

"Um hm," Prue responded nodding her head vigorously. She held her arms out for the baby. "Give me, Paigee. I'll hold her. You and Sam haven't danced yet," she said. She had learned from talking to friends in school that the first dance was the most special part of a wedding, and Prue knew that if they were to have the best wedding that her Mom and Sam needed to get to it already. They would dance to something romantic while everyone watched and then they would cut the cake and then they would live happily ever after. Prue still wondered if that were true, because if so she wanted to ask if Mommy and Daddy had danced at their wedding.

Taking the baby, Prue sat down where she would have a good view of the dance and rocked her baby sister, pretending that she was playing with her doll and that Paige was her baby and this was her wedding. She wished Andy was here but because Grams had used magic he wasn't allowed to be here or else he would know about them being witches and Grams said that was bad. Prue smiled at Paige even when she grabbed Prue's hair and talked to her about what a good baby she was. Turning back to the dance, Prue imagined what she and her sisters would look like when they got married. She couldn't wait to be grown up.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OKAY...so the past was change successfully and the prophecy now includes all four sisters. Stay tuned to see if changing the prophecy changed the sisters' fates. And READ and REVIEW

* * *

Prue Halliwell couldn't wait to grow up. All she wanted was to get out of the Manor, get away from her sisters, and start having her own life. The fairy tale was still going strong for her mother and Sam but Prue was far from having her own. At sixteen years old, Prue was starting to think about her future, and in her heart she knew that what she wanted most was to go into photography. Her mother, father, and stepfather had made it clear to her that while college was a must she had three little sisters who also had to attend college and she had to choose a school that was affordable or stay home and go to community college for her associates first.

Grams, however, had a different opinion and it was causing chaos in the Halliwell manor. She wanted Prue to stay home, because and I quote, "it was her responsibility as the eldest to watch over her sisters because they were the Charmed Ones." What watching over did they need? Sam was an ex-angel and Mom is a witch; they were more than capable of watching over their own daughters. Besides which, the girls had all been trained since birth in their powers and their magic. There had been karate class, poetry club for spell writing, history lessons in mythology and lore, tutoring in Latin, etc. Plus, Grams also wanted Prue to give up "the foolish notion of photography" and go into history to be the Charmed Ones personal encyclopedia.

Prue was at her wits end and her sisters weren't helping any. Piper was thirteen and didn't understand why college was such a big deal. She wanted Prue to stay home and do what Grams said, probably because she and Prue were best friends and she didn't want her to go anywhere. Phoebe was eleven and a pain in the but. She kept yelling that she wanted Prue to go so that she wouldn't have to see her ever again, but Prue and Piper knew that she didn't really want Prue to go either and felt abandoned already. At nine years old, Paige was the only one who understood. Going away to college was a normal thing for a teenager, and it wasn't right that her family was making her choose between them and her education. Just because Piper was eager to please everyone and Phoebe thought Prue was selfish for going, Prue couldn't always put herself last like Grams had taught her to do. Prue wanted to have a life, and she knew that if she stayed there would be no chance for her.

* * *

Prue packed her bag and waited for Piper to meet her in the car. She was still upset about her breakup with Andy, but in her heart she knew it had been coming. They loved each other, and probably would always love each other, but they wanted different things. She had tried to make him understand that she had no plans of letting Grams derail college for her but Andy knew Grams and had put his faith in her rather than Prue. That had been the final straw for the two high school sweethearts.

Piper got in and Prue made her way to Baker High before pulling into a parking spot and making her way to homeroom. She sat in her normal seat before noticing a new kid walking by her and sitting directly behind her. A chill rolled over her spine as she had a strong sense of deja vu. Turning around, Prue offered her hand and a smile. "I'm Prue," she said.

He smiled and almost immediately her heart melted. "Hi, I'm Dean."

* * *

Dean had transferred to Baker High in the middle of the first semester and before he knew it he was involved with the prettiest girl in school. Prue was something special; student body president, captain of the cheer leading team, a member of the karate, gymnastics, and dance team, as well as a foreign language honor society and was hands down winning the valedictorian spot for their class. The girl took all AP classes and everyone knew who she one week of being in San Francisco, Dean and Prue were inseparable. They hung out after school, sometimes dragging Piper and Sam along since they both had strong family responsibilities that involved watching younger , Dean and Prue found time to be alone together. When they weren't hanging out after school, they were sneaking out to meet each other.

Patty was worried about her eldest daughter. She never caught the girl sneaking out but how can you catch someone with the ability to astral project and control both both bodies? Still, Prue was tired in the mornings and was becoming more and more irritated with her sisters. At first she just thought that it was about the fights over her college. She and Victor had talked about it constantly. Patty had agreed that Prue deserved a normal life outside of magic but her mother was becoming a thorn in her side. She knew how stubborn Penny Halliwell could be and she was afraid it was driving her daughter away.

Still, no matter how much her mother was interfering, Patty knew that Prue was going to be limited by their income when choosing her college. Sam made a comfortable living as a college Professor but without a second income from Patty there was no extra money. Victor helped when he could and had just been offered a good job but it would be a while before he saw an increase in his income. Prue would have to stay home and go to state school, and Grams would win this fight.

Patty and Sam tried talking to Prue but it was clear that the girl was changing. Prue had never been one to back down from a fight but she had also never really stood up to her Grams and parents before, usually just abiding by their wishes. This time it was different, and Patty knew why. She just didn't know what they were going to do.

* * *

Dean took Prue to the waterfalls at Golden Gate Park. He had brought a blanket and some take out, and the two were just lying down in each others arms looking at the stars. Prue curled into him so that her head was on his chest and put her hand on his heart. "I wish we could just stay here like this forever," Prue said.

"Things still bad at home?"

"You have no idea," Prue said. "It's like my sole purpose in life is to play nanny and I don't even get paid for the job. I'm their eternal slave. You must know what that's like," Prue told him.

"It's a little different," Dean said placing a kiss on her head. "When my Mom died my Dad didn't know what to do with us. I was only four and Sammy wasn't even a year old. We didn't have Grandparents to help him and I've just had to do what I do."

"I guess your right, I just don't understand why it has to be this way."

"It doesn't," Dean said and rolled over so he was half on top of her and looking down into her eyes. "You're so smart and you can go to college anywhere."

"Yeah, but I don't have the money for it," Prue told him.

Dean sat up and reached into his bag and took out a thick packet before handing it to his girlfriend. "I, uh, had Sammy help me look this up for you. It's a list of schools and scholarships. We searched using your GPA and extracurriculars and this is what we came up with."

Prue leafed through the packet and started to squeal and sat up on the blanket. "This is amazing. I mean, I probably wouldn't have found this on my own. This is great," she said and kissed him. "I still have another year before I have to apply, though."

"Unless you graduate early,"Dean told her taking her hand in his. "I mean, you have all of your AP credits and you said it yourself that you were only sticking around because of your sisters."

"I could easily get my letters of recommendation done in the next week," Prue murmured. "And some of these schools deadlines for the scholarships and applications are only a week or two away. If I stay after school I can use the school computers to get this done."

"And if you get the scholarships then you don't have to worry about money," Dean said.

"But what about us," she asked. "You said that your dad moves around a lot. What happens if I leave a year earlier? I won't get to see you," Prue said.

"Unless I go with you," Dean said. "Dad's business means a lot of traveling but me and Sammy don't need to go with him. We could get a place together and Sammy could finish High School in the same place. We've never had that before."

"What about your Dad?"

"He doesn't need us, and it's not exactly like me and Sam have had a normal life since our Mom died. Do you really think she would have wanted this life for us?"

"You would really come with me," Prue asked. "I mean, it would be nice to know someone if I'm practically going to run away."

"I would do it," he said. "If you really wanted me to come with you."

"I do. I really do," she said and kissed him. They fell back onto the blanket and stayed there all night.

* * *

"Mother, I need your help," Patty said over the phone. "I need you to come with me to vanquish Zepar."

"Zepar? Is he the one responsible for the recent string of attacks on the couples in Golden Gate Park?"

"Yes," Patty said. "The Book says that he's responsible for making couples fall in love, and then he goes to the woman after taking the face of her beloved, this way she'll trust him. He impregnates them and the pregnancy occurs in a much smaller period of time than a normal pregnancy."

"How long," Penny asked.

"About an hour," she told her. "The birthing is unbearable and makes the mother sterile. I believe that's why he's going after witches."

"Because he eliminates future generations of good at the same time that he makes sure that powerful demons are being born," Penny realized where her daughter was going with it. "Well, we know where it strikes and we know that he's been striking every night this past week. Is there a potion or a spell?"

"A potion made from acacia, bay leaves, dill, elder wood, etc. Ingredients that inspire true love opposed to his fake lust. I'm about to make it and I'll bring it to the park tonight. Will you meet me there at eleven?"

"I'll be there," Grams said. "Make sure you use enough..."

"Mother," Patty said through clenched teeth, "I know how to make the potion!"

* * *

Prue put on her coat. The temperature had dropped and San Francisco was chilly. Prue leaned down and kissed him. "Hmm, the only thing better than your kiss was the pie that you brought."

"Do you want more," he asked. When she nodded he got up. "I just have to go to the car to get some. You gonna be alright all alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah," Prue said getting up and giving him a kiss. "Now hurry!"

Prue paced back and forth, exercising her legs because lying down had given her a cramp. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Dean there. "You're back fast. Where's the pie?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna go get it, but I missed you," he said kissing her.

"I guess pie can wait," Prue told him.

* * *

"Which way," Penny asked as she and her daughter ran through the park.

"I don't know," Patty said and the two stopped and turned to look in different directions. "Oh, my God. Prue," she called out and the two older women started running when they saw more people running towards Prue.

Dean dropped the pie and went running before he noticed his father who was holding a riffle and fired a shot of rock salt. Prue realized what must be happening and tried to run when the demon grabbed her around the waist. The rock salt didn't work, and Zepar through John across the park. Patty raised her hand to throw the potion when it broke in her hand and turning to see him, saw Zepar's hand curled into a fist.

Penny opened her mouth and quickly rhymed a spell and was shocked when it didn't work. "You're not getting out of here alive," she told him.

Laughing, he shook his head. "But I have your little witch," Zepar said and Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How do you plan to stop me," he said trying to control a wiggling Prue, when all of a sudden her body disappeared into thin air. "What the..." he started to scream in anguish.

Prue had manifested her astral body near Grams so quickly that no one saw her before she had released control on that projection before she appeared behind him and threw the potion on his back, causing him to erupt in flames.

"What the hell was that," Dean yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OKAY...so the past was change successfully and the prophecy now includes all four sisters. Stay tuned to see if changing the prophecy changed the sisters' fates. And READ and REVIEW

* * *

Dean had transferred to Baker High in the middle of the first semester and before he knew it he was involved with the prettiest girl in school. Prue was something special; student body president, captain of the cheer leading team, a member of the karate, gymnastics, and dance team, as well as a foreign language honor society and was hands down winning the valedictorian spot for their class. The girl was also a witch.

* * *

Prue Halliwell was special. The eldest born witch, she was the most powerful of her generation; her powers the strongest her family had ever known. Her telekinesis could send objects flying thousands of miles away and she could control her astral and physical body at the same time while using magic in both incarnations. Over the years she had also developed a force field and the ability to conjure and summon things to her. As of lately she had gained the power of projection, which allowed her to move between planes as well as to create things by sheer thoughtfulness. What none of these things allowed her to do was to know the thoughts of others, and right then all she wanted was to know what Dean was had turned to look at him after he shouted but after opening her mouth she found she couldn't speak. Prue Halliwell was terrified of losing the one person who seemed to understand her all because she was a witch; freak.

John Winchester came running, pointing his riffle from one witch to another to the next and back to the first. Waving one hand, Penny dismantled his weapon sending it deep into the woods. "Silly boy, tricks are for kids. What do you think you're doing playing at hunting down demons? And with salt none the less, pssh."

"Mother," Patty reprimanded through clenched teeth. Turning her attention toward Prue, she jogged over to her daughter and hugged her tight in the safety of a mother's arms. Prue just looked at Dean.

"What the hell is going on here," Dean shouted and the attention went back to him. He walked over to his father and Bobby, dividing them into separate groups; Team Hunter vs. Team Witch. It was a stand still. Neither group wanted to reveal too much to the other in fear of giving away the upper hand and they stood there in silence.

"Who are you people," John asked calmly. He didn't want to put Dean in danger by upsetting the old woman.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," Penny answered. "Patty, take Prue to the car. I'll...deal with our friends here."

"Not so fast," Bobby said stepping forward and the next thing the men knew Prue and Patty were gone in the blink of an eye. "What the...where'd they go?"

"None of your business," the old witch replied. "But if you must know, my daughter has the ability to stop time. That's how she was able to leave without you noticing," Penny gloated.

"You're witches," Dean said to himself, unable to believe his misfortune.

"Yes. my dear. I know not everyone is as fortunate," Penny said fluffing her hair and basking in the wonderment that was the Halliwell magic.

"This...I can't..." Dean started pacing back and forth with his head in his hands and suddenly he was running as fast as he could, ignoring shouts from Bobby and John. He didn't know what he was running to or how long it would take him to get there. He just knew that he couldn't be_ there_.

* * *

Patty ushered Prue into the manor. Sam had taken the other girls out to a movie and they would be home soon unless Phoebe talked him into ice cream. Patty figured she would have about an hour to diffuse the situation.

Guiding Prue upstairs, Patty looked on at her oldest daughter with mixed feelings of relief for her safety and sadness at Prue's sorrow over Dean's reaction. Patty knew that few mortals were capable of handling the existence of magic without completely losing it, and somehow Prue had managed to meet one who not only knew about magic but as luck would have it was under the impression that witches were evil. The rejection Prue was going through was familiar, as Patty remembered how Victor had reacted when he first learned about her heritage.

Maybe her mother was right. Prue needed to be at home where the rest of them could take care of her, especially now that she was so fragile. Putting Prue to bed, Patty climbed in behind her daughter and cradled her in her arms.

* * *

Penny, John, and Bobby entered the manor through the back door off the laundry room. They had spent a good two hours unraveling the mystery of how exactly Prue and Dean knew each other and how exactly the demon had targeted them. It turned out that John had been tracking the demon for weeks and his hunting meant that he wasn't keeping track of his children as closely as Grams and Patty did the girls.

He had told Penny about following the demon across counties and they had talked about the demons end game. By targeting witches he was creating grade A demon spawn and ruining the chance of good magic to expand. Orders presumably came directly from the Source as Zepar was an upper level demon who was extremely insulated. Penny knew that would make it difficult to track down any acquaintances who not only helped him but might be thinking of carrying out his plan.

Penny rummaged through the cupboards and began to make a fresh pot of coffee, using her powers to retrieve Irish cream as she knew that she could sure use a pick me up -despite her heart condition- and figured the men could, too. She guided the cups over to where the men were sitting and watched their bewildered reaction to the use of her powers, and noted with a grin that the one with the beard was giving her the evil eye.

"Now, gentleman, what else can you tell me about what you were talking about earlier?"

"We've been tracking a demon we call Yellow Eyes for more than a decade," John said calmly. Any other day he would have wiped the...witch...off the face of the earth if he had come across her in the middle of a hunt. Dean's involvement with that girl had seriously jeopardized their mission. Looking around the kitchen though, he saw the kind of stability he had once been able to afford for his sons.

"A decade and you haven't been able to track him down," Penny laughed at the men. "Well it looks like a good thing for you boys that our paths have crossed. I have ways of tracking these _things_ down," she said.

"And how do you plan to do that," Bobby said snidely.

Penny leaned across the table and said, "Follow me."

* * *

The two men finished climbing up the stairs after the old witch and entered a large attic. At first it didn't look an different than any other attic filled with old family antiques and junk until they saw a gleaming wood podium that was holding a book that seemed to be as old as the witch, Bobby thought; ancient.

With a flip of her hand the book opened and turned to the section on upper level demons. "Alright, boys," she said motioning them over. "Come look for your demon."

* * *

Over the next couple of days Penny spent most of her time tracking down leads with the hunters while Patty stayed home worrying about Prue. Dean hadn't been in contact with her or his father and scrying didn't seem to be working for whatever reason.

Patty made lunch for her and Sam during the little time they had alone while they girls were at school and Sam enjoyed the one day during the school week that he didn't teach on campus when they turned at the sound of knocking on the back door to see Victor walking through.

"We need to talk," he told them and sat at the table before beginning. "I know you're doing the best that you can, and you're doing everything right for the girls as they grow into the witches you say they're meant to turn into but the fact of the matter is that we're raising young girls foremost, and witches second," he said at Patty's attempt to interrupt him. "We all know that Prue's been going through a phase and Penny hasn't been helping much with her attitude. I think that it might be best if Prue moves in with me for a little while so things work out."

"Now wait a minute, Victor," Patty told him, "Prue is doing just fine here and I don't think she wants to leave the manor, especially since she's just sixteen!"

"Then why did she ask me if she could move in with me," Victor asked, leaving Patty and Sam speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OKAY... READ and REVIEW...I'm still in a ''screw grams'' kind of mood. i like her enough, i just think that 90 percent of their family mess ups are her fault.

* * *

Prue used her key to let herself into her dad's one story house. It was only about ten minutes away from the manor and was closer to school. It had three bedrooms; a master for her dad with a bathroom connected to it, a room for her and a room for Phoebe and Piper to share. It was cute and new and most importantly it was private.

It had been three weeks since the incident in the park and Grams was still mad at her for moving out, but was taking her frustrations out on the numerous demons she was going after with Dean's dad and Uncle Bobby. Prue, however, didn't want anything to do with demon hunting after her life as a witch had caused her to lose Dean. In one moment they were talking about running away together and the next Dean was running away from her. Moving in with her Dad allowed her the time and privacy she needed -and wouldn't get at the manor- to work things out for herself, and at that moment Prue had a lot to work through.

Victor was still at work, and Prue had stopped at the pharmacy on her way home from school. Throwing her backpack down on the couch and made her way to the bathroom with a brown paper bag. Locking the door, she removed the package from the bag and stared at herself in the mirror. She had no idea what she should be hoping for.

* * *

Dean was living in Sacramento in the spare bedroom of the general contractor he was working for. The older man was a widower whose had been killed in an automobile accident four years earlier. He hadn't asked too many questions when Dean had come around looking for a job, and when he realized Dean was just a kid he had invited him into his home and treated him like his own son and was teaching Dean everything he knew about the business.

Michael Gordan was a generous and kind man. During the time that he had allowed Dean to stay with him, Dean had discovered that the man had two kids; a son named Daniel who was being scouted by colleges for a baseball scholarship even though he was still only a sophomore and an older daughter who was engaged to a man who worked for the state department.

They may not have been the family they needed, but they were the family that they had created.

* * *

Victor dropped his keys on the small table next to the front door, and went through the mail that his daughter had forgotten to collect. Looking through, he was surprised to see so many letters from universities; he knew that Prue had been thinking about graduating a year earlier, though he hadn't told his ex-wife. Since Prue had moved in they had become a lot closer.

Walking to her bedroom, he knocked three times before opening the door. "Prue, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Prue sat up and wiped her eyes. "Daddy," she whimpered. "I think I made a mistake," she told him while clutching her pillow to her stomach.

"What is it? Prudence, you know you can tell me anything, right," he asked her after she appeared hesitant to answer his questions. He waited for her, trying to be patient before he finally looked down at the item she had pressed into his hands. Eyes shot wide open and then tears filled them. "Prudence, are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

Prue nodded her head and then jumped into her father's arms before bursting out into tears for the second time that day.

* * *

Victor shut the door before making his way to the kitchen and taking out a casserole Piper had sent over the week earlier with instructions to warm it up at 375 degrees forty-five minutes. That was what he loved most about his middle daughter; her motherly nature to provide and care for those she loved. For his youngest, Phoebe, it was her passion and conviction even if it turned out later that she was wrong, Phoebe always believed in herself and had a way of making things happen. Both girls were a combination of his eldest daughter, and if he was honest he would admit that Prue was his soft spot. Not that he loved one more than the others but Prue was Victor's first child, his first little girl and the first real love of his life. He had taken better care of her sisters when he couldn't.

Sitting down with coffee, he waited for the casserole and gave himself time to come to terms with what he had just learned. Okay, so he wouldn't come to turns with it in under an hour but maybe he would be able to realize that it was real and not just some nightmare he had endured. Prue, his pride and joy, was pregnant with his first grandchild -okay, so he was kind of holding out hope for a grandson even though he had known for years that Halliwells breed magnificent women- and his ex-wife and entire family had no clue. He thought and thought over again about how things were going to work out and before he knew it he was taking the casserole out and calling Prue out for dinner.

Prue walked out in sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt, hair pulled back in a high pony tail and her eyes still red from crying. She picked at her food and Victor finally figured out what they were going to do.

* * *

Dean climbed into Mike's truck as the workday came to an end and the two stopped to pick up pizza before heading home.

"Steal home," Dean was shouting over a slice and cola. The men shouted through out the entire baseball game and by the end of it Dean's voice was hoarse. "Ah, man. That was a good game. I think the Mariners might be my new favorite team."

"That's 'cause they're the best team out there," Dan told his surrogate brother. "I'm gonna play for them after college."

"First you have to get into college," Mike said and stood up, starting to clean. "We watched the game, now go finish your homework."

"Alright, dad," the fifteen year old said. "I only have spanish left," he said and took off for his room, grabbing his back pack and coke and took it with him.

Dean started helping with clean up and Mike stopped to stare at the young man. "You miss her, don't you," Mike asked.

Dean was startled by the statement and dropped the pizza box. "What do you mean? I'm fine," he said gruffly, putting the mask back on that he had learned to put up years before.

"Who was she? Your mom; maybe a girlfriend?" Since meeting Dean, Mike had been unsuccessful in getting the kid to open up and he realized that the boy was running away from something."She must have done a lot of damage," he added.

"Who says it's all from her," Dean asked. "Maybe it's a bunch of different people," he said, not able to help himself keep quiet. He had never had a normal person to talk to before.

"Well then, I'd say you've had some really bad luck. But I'd also say you're not alone, that you have people who care about you and want to be there for you. I'd probably also say that whoever it is you left behind probably feels the same way you do. Maybe you should call her," Mike suggested.

"What difference could it make," Dean asked. "It's over," he said and walked away.

* * *

"Prue," Victor said watching his daughter scraping food from one side of her plate to the other. "Did you get a chance to read your mail? You got letters back from at least half a dozen universities if not more."

"What difference does it make now," Prue asked. "Like Grams will let me go once she realizes she'll have another witch to train," she said sounding detached and cold.

Victor was surprised by the tone of her voice. "This is a baby, Prue! Not just some witch to be trained and used. I always hated that Penny treated you as witches first and little girls second," he said flustered and surprised by his own outburst. "This is a baby," he repeated and threw his napkin down on the table. "It makes a huge difference, Prue, because now more then ever you're going to need an education if you want to give this baby everything they deserve. Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes," Prue said looking up at her father for the first time. She was so afraid of what he would say, especially since she was living in his house. Prue had heard stories about other girls her age whose parents had kicked them out after finding out that they were pregnant. The last thing she wanted was to be forced back into the manor.

"Did you get into any of the colleges," he asked, knowing full well that Prue could get into any school she wanted. When she nodded he asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them. Berkeley, Stanford, NYU, Michigan, etc."

"Do any of them have family housing?"

"Berkeley," Prue told him. "It has the best availability and they offered me a full ride but if I enter family housing then I forfeit free room and board. They said I would have to pay the difference between what they would have covered and the rates for living in family housing."

"So you've already thought of this?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure, you know, if I were really pregnant but I knew there could be a chance. But that doesn't matter now. I can't go."

"Yes, you can," Victor told her. "I've been offered a new position; a better position. I can cover your room and board and anything else you might need for the baby. Does the school have a daycare or anything you can use?"

"The education program runs a daycare program for a reduced rate since they use undergrads to provide most of the care. It's really cheap, like fifty dollars a semester," Prue told him. "But it doesn't matter 'cause once I tell Grams she'll hold me hostage just like she's been planning to."

"Not if we don't tell her before you go," Victor said.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OKAY... READ and REVIEW...thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna probably do two or more chapters in the past and then kind of speed things up. My main concern is the Dean/Prue story and getting back on track.

* * *

Prue was putting glasses away when her father came in with another box. Because of regular hard work in advanced placement courses and waving lunch through out high school to take elective courses, Prue was not only graduating a year early but had managed to graduate in December and admitted early into Berkeley for the spring and Sam just thought it was Victor taking Prue out for a college tour, and while Patty had recently begun to agree with Grams that Prue should stay home -albeit for completely different motives- Patty wanted to give her daughter the opportunity to decide for herself. They didn't realize that Prue wouldn't be coming home with her father.

"Do you want something to drink; eat," Prue asked her dad. She was six weeks along and Victor had been adamant that she not do any heavy lifting.

"How about I take you out for a celebratory dinner? This way you don't have to do any cleaning tonight."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, I probably don't want to expose the baby to my cooking until...well, I learn how to cook," Prue joked. "Maybe when Piper finds out I'm at college she'll send me care packages."

"Well, first you have to tell her," Victor said on a serious note. "And since you've already told me it's my job as grandfather to tell your mother and stepfather, I'm going to leave it to you to tell your sisters."

"Uh, somehow I always thought it would be Phoebe in this position," Prue groaned. "I can't wait to hear what she's got to say about it. Oh, god. What if I drop the baby on its' head like I did Phoebe?" Prue was starting to panic again at the thought of motherhood. As much as she had played the part growing up with three little sisters, Prue had always been able to find someway to separate herself from them through her academics and after school activities. She wouldn't be able to do that this time. This baby was hers and there was no way around that. It was her only reminder of her time with Dean, and she hoped that their child looked like him.

Prue had already decided that she wanted to name her child Parker Mary if it were a girl, and if it were a boy Parker Dean; Parker after their special place at Golden Gate Park and Mary or Dean after his family. At first she had thought to name her baby after her mother, and then she had realized that continuing naming the baby with a "P" was her legacy to her child, and she wanted the baby to have something of its' father, since he was no where to be found.

"We can wait for a while, right dad? We don't have to tell them right away, do we?"

"Sooner or later, we have to tell them," Victor told her. "Especially since your mother and Grams will realize that you're no longer in high school when Piper doesn't see you in school next week. But maybe we can hold off on telling them about the baby. Do you have everything you need," he said asking her about the plan they had discussed when they first realized she was pregnant.

"There's an alternative/herbal shop up on main street that sells everything I'm going to need. I'll go there tomorrow and stock up on supplies, and I already have my own Book of Shadows set up. Everything will be fine," she told him. "Besides, I've already set up enchantments on the apartment so I should be good," Prue said to her father.

"Alright, well let's get you some dinner," Victor said grabbing the car keys. "I know I'm starving!"

* * *

Months past and before she knew it Prue was more than eight months pregnant. So far her child refused to let the sonogram technician in on the secret of its' gender and Prue was annoyed at her inability to shop properly for baby clothes and bedding.

School was exciting and exhausting and she was glad that she had made a small group of friends with other single parent students who lived in her building. Prue had decided to go to school during every summer session in order to speed through school as quickly as possible. Because of her AP credits she started college halfway through what was technically her sophomore year. Since the last summer session had ended and Prue would be starting her fall semester in two weeks, Prue would be starting the new year halfway through her junior year. She would be eligible to graduate with a bachelors degree in only two years of time and would be nineteen by the time she finished college.

College, however, wasn't her problem. In the time since her family had discovered what she and her dad had pulled, Prue had successfully avoided spending time with them over breaks by telling them that she was busy with extracurricular opportunities for groups she had joined. She made an effort to call her sisters and talk to her mom and Sam but Grams was still ticked off at her. Prue had told her father that she thought it would be best if they waited for the baby to be born before letting the rest of the family know.

Victor and Prue had decided in the beginning of their plan that when the baby was born that Prue would bind her child's powers so that they could live as normal a life as possible until Prue was out of school and was better able to watch over the baby and teach it the responsibility of keeping magic a secret. Since her child would be in day care from the time it was a month old and Prue would also be relying on baby sitters she didn't want to take the chance that the baby would use its' powers in public.

Her baby would be born right in the beginning of the semester and Prue had managed to get syllabi from all of her courses so she could start early on her readings and assignments so she wouldn't miss anything while she was out having the baby, but today Prue was meeting Sally for lunch on main street. Sally was a twenty year old with a two and a half year old son named Max. She had become pregnant during her freshman year and the creep who got her pregnant was a creepy fraternity alum who had messed around with her at a party and then skipped out of town. Sally said he had no idea he even had a kid and Sally refused to go to the frat house and find out where he was to tell him. As far as she was concerned Max was hers and hers alone.

"Hey cutie, are you here with anyone," Prue asked Max and fell back into her chair as gracefully as any heavily pregnant woman could. Max had taken to Prue and even asked her to marry him once. He was such a cute little boy and Prue hoped that if she had a son that he would be just like Max.

"Nuh uh. Mommy went in to to order your lunch. She's watching me from the counter," he told Prue.

The small restaurant had a store front made with huge glass windows and the double doors were open out to let air in on that hot summer day. Sally walked out and sat down next to Max before saying, "It should be out any moment. So, how's the baby," she asked.

"Good," Prue said rubbing her belly protectively. "Not ready to come out yet, I guess."

"Well, to each their own. That little darling will be here before you know it and then you'll be wishing it had stayed in longer. Especially when you're up at two a.m and four a.m before an eight o'clock class."

"I know, but I'm so excited. I just want to know if I'm having a little girl or a boy. I can't- ahh!" Prue clutched her stomach and looked down at her legs to see water rushing down her skirt. "Oh, my God! I think I'm in labor," Prue told Sally.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to the future!- Part one**

Penny Halliwell brought coffee out to Bobby and John in the sun room where they were researching and planning how to find yellow eyes. They had been working together for months and John was surprised how nice it was to stay in one place. Bobby only came up the last weekend in every month to pow wow and report anything he had found in more detail then he gave during their phone calls and for once Sam was happy. He loved being able to stay in one school for such a long time and Sam was glad to at least know Piper and Phoebe. For once he got to meet people and make friends before being pulled out of school.

Penny had grown very fond of the young boy, but she couldn't deny that she missed her eldest granddaughter. No matter how hard she through herself into fighting demons with the two hunters Penny missed having all of her girls together. Prue, of course, had to make things difficult. She chose to stay with her father for holidays and had yet to come home to see her sisters. Patty wasn't do well, either, and constantly thought about the night that had changed everything. The night Prue had been attacked.

It had ruined everything; chasing Dean away and leaving Prue brokenhearted. Penny didn't know how the girls were going to handle being the Charmed ones when they were older and it was their turn to protect the innocent. Sure, each girl was versed in her power and trained to the full extent but the power of four was bound in their bond as sisters, and Penny was beginning to regret pushing Prue too hard.

* * *

Prue's body fell back onto the hospital bed as sweat dripped down her face and hair. No energy was left in the seventeen years old' body and hair was haphazardly coming out of her high pony tail; her bangs which had been clipped back had come loose and were now getting in the way of her eyes.

All she heard were doctors. Her eyes were closed and she saw the back of her eyelids as she just breathed and that was when she heard that miraculous sound; a cry rang out through the room and Prue's blue eyes suddenly opened and a lazy smile appeared on her face, though labor had certainly not been lazy and in truth nothing Prue did could ever be described that way. She just had no more energy left in her body except the emergency reserve she was using to look at her baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor told her and a nurse handed her baby to her, newly swaddled in blankets. "What's her name," the nurse asked.

"Priscilla," Prue said and tore her eyes away from her little girl long enough to share a smile with her father. "Priscilla Quinn Halliwell," Prue said.

"I thought you were going to name her after Dean," Sally asked; the only other friend or family member who knew about Prue's child and had been allowed in for the delivery.

Prue's smile altered slightly. "In a way I am," she answered. "I was doing an assignment for my theology course and I found a saint named Priscillian. She was one of three children who were supposedly killed by their father for being Christian. I think that's enough said," Prue told her.

In the months since she had been attending Berkley and living on her own, Prue's heart break had turned into anger and bitterness. Who was Dean to judge her? As far as she thought, her child would never know about Dean Winchester and they'd both be better off for it.

* * *

"I'm leaving you with Grandma Patty and Grams, okay? I'll be back in a few hours to take you to ballet okay?"

"Okay, mommy," four year old Priscilla said. "Is Auntie Paige going to be here?"

"In a few minutes," Prue said. "She's still on the bus with Aunt Phoebe. Be good, okay?"

"Okay," Priscilla said and gave a little jump before kissing her mother goodbye. She took Grandma Patty's hand and walked into the Manor.

"Are we gonna learn more magics," the little girl asked.

"How about we make cookies first," Patty asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Excited, Priscilla ran ahead into the kitchen and Patty marveled at her granddaughter.

* * *

Dean wandered into the cafe and saw three people he hadn't set sight on for five years.

Sammy had tracked him down and asked him to meet him in Palo Alto. When Dean had told him that he didn't hunt anymore Sam had informed Dean that Sam didn't either. He was now a freshman at Stanford and was studying Poli-sci for pre-law. This was all stuff that Sam had filled Dean on during their phone call. He hadn't, however, mentioned that his dad and Uncle Bobby would be there too.

"What's going on, Sammy? You said it was just going to be you and me today."

Sam looked at his brother, happy and angry to be seeing him again for the first time in five years. "Sorry about that. Dad over heard our conversation and he wanted to come."

"Over heard your conversation from Stanford or was that a lie, too?"

"It was parent's weekend," John said finally jumping into the conversation.

"You went to parent's weekend," Dean laughed snidely.

"Coincided with a hunt," the older man replied with a straight, unyielding face.

"Ah, let me guess," Dean said clapping his hands together. "You're still going after the yellow eyed demon, right?"

"Wrong," Bobby said. "Now stop being a damn idjit and listen to your father," he said cutting through the bull shit.

"We know who the yellow eyed demon is and what he's after, Dean." John cleared his throat and took a gulp of his water. "We need you in on this. This is huge and you're apart of it, whether you want to be or not."

"And why is that? Why shouldn't I just go back to the home I've made for myself and say Adios misha-migos?"

"Because if you do the world will be thrown forward into the apocalypse and everyone you know will die," a stone cold voice spoke to him even though Dean hadn't seen the stranger walk up to him; only heard the sound of something moving rapidly in the wind as a breeze hit him. "Dean Winchester, it is time to play your part."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my brother-in law Keith, who passed away this previous Sunday at 28 years of age. We all miss you! I also want to dedicate this to my father who is in the hospital during this trying time.

**Back to the future!- Part Two**

Dean took a swig from his flask before tucking it back inside his jacket. The last twenty-four hours had him reeling and alcohol was his go-to solution for supernatural problems.

It had only taken one moment to completely take over his life again and there was barely anytime for anger. His new life as some average Joe with the Gordans had effectively come to an end leaving him back where he had started. Now he was listening to his father and brother explaining what was going on; why their mother had died, why yellow eyes was targeting them, the very reason they had been born and the most important thing of them all; the Apocalypse.

"You and Sam are meant to be the vessels in the final war between good and evil," Castiel explained. "It's in your bloodline; it allows the angels to enter your body and take possession but it can't be done without permission."

"Great," Dean said. "Neither of us will give permission and then the Apocalypse will never happen. It's as simple as that," he told them and stabbed his fork into another piece of pie.

"It's not as simple as that," Castiel spit out and leaned forward to look Dean straight in his eyes.

"Why not," Dean demanded.

"Because," John told him, "if it's not you then it's Adam."

"Whose Adam?"

"He's our brother," Sam said from his seat at the table they were occupying.

* * *

Prue jogged up the steps to the manor and upon entering found her four year old's face covered in chocolate as she sat in a booster chair at the dining room table while Grams taught her another spell. She took a moment to just watch, neither Grams nor Priscilla realizing that she was there, and remembered how afraid she had been when she had finally told her family about her baby. There had been anger and sadness, lots of questions, but everyone was happy about the addition of a baby in the family.

Surprisingly enough, Grams had reacted well to the situation though her mother had cried when she heard the news. Her sisters, however, were a different story. Paige had taken it the hardest. She had been particularly angry with Prue for not telling her because as the oldest and youngest of the girls they had a special bond. Phoebe, who had been a monster since before Prue moved out of the manor had suddenly become enthusiastic about everything and was excited for a niece. Piper was shocked, and hurt, but she had eventually come around and was more nurturing than usual; sending over casseroles and knitting blankets and booties for her niece.

The only thing that was missing was her child's father. She had been angry for so long because Dean was supposed to be the one person who never left her, and as it turned out he was the only one who had ever really let her down. Watching Priscilla giggle and play with Grams, that anger just seemed to melt away. There was nothing left but love for a very special little girl and that would be for forever. At least, that's what she thought.

Prue walked up to her daughter and kissed her daughter's dirty blond hair; who saw that one coming?

"Mama," she cried and jumped up on her seat to reach Prue for a hug. "Grams's teaching me about faeries!"

"A certain little girl told me she made friends with a faerie named Lily," Grams said with a laugh.

Prue smiled as she thought back to the magical friend that she and all of her sisters had at one point been obsessed with, when magic just seemed to be...well, magical, and pure and wonderful in a way that only children can see things. While Pris still didn't have her powers because Prue believed she was too young to keep them hidden, the little girl was still going through Grams' rigorous lessons so that she wouldn't be unprepared later in life. As normal as Prue tried to make her little girl's life she knew it would never be magic free or ordinary.

"I'm glad sweet pea! Have you had dinner yet? Good," Prue said and lifted Pris off her chair and onto the ground. "Go get your stuff for ballet. We have to go."

"Okay, mommy!"

"How did your exam go," Grams asked.

"Good. My professor asked me to talk after class. He thinks he can set up a paid internship at 415 magazine for the summer."

"That's great, Prudence."

Priscilla stomped down the stairs and leaped against Prue's legs. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Dean," John shouted at his son who was briskly walking away again. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"

Dean stopped in the middle of the cross walk, his jaw locked, and he turned back and steamrolled through his father. "Don't _you_ dare talk to me about walking away. You made it an art form!My entire life was spent fixing your mistakes," he continued to yell. "You paint this picture of a perfect marriage with mom but you forget that I was _there! _Everything since then has been about you making up for being such a tool but you abandoned me and Sam on a regular basis to make yourself feel better about letting mom die!"

"I was going after the thing that killed her," John shouted.

"You were using her as an excuse to be the dead beat that you are!"

"STOP!" Sam ran out between them, holding his hands to their chests to keep them apart. "Just stop already. We have more important things to worry about!"

"Like what," Dean bit out.

"Like finding Adam. You know, our _brother_," Sam said slowly so Dean would comprehend it.

"And then what," Dean demanded. "We find him, protect him from the apocalypse, and what? The world won't end so do we teach him to be a hunter?" Dean turned from his father and faced his little brother. "He deserves more than this Sam, and so do we. This was never our fight; it was his," he pointed at their dad. "I will come with you, and I will keep him safe," he spoke of Adam, "but I won't let you do to him what dad did to us."

"You will never be normal," Cas stepped in. He had only known Dean for hours but some instinct drew him to Dean and to his brother in a way he hadn't felt for his own brothers in a long time. "The only way to live that life that you want is to see this through and to play your part."

Dean looked at his feet and just shook his head. "So where is this kid?"

* * *

"Mama, pick me up," Priscilla half whined- half demanded.

Prue slung her four year old over her shoulder so that her head was in the crook of Prue's neck. Her little girl was definitely a Halliwell; she knew what she wanted and how to get it and she would never settle for anything less. That was why Prue had signed her up for her dance lessons, and because Pris could melt the devil's heart himself and Victor always felt pray to her not quite subtle manipulations.

Walking up the drive way to the house she shared with Sally, Prue dug in her purse for her keys and let herself in. "What the hell," she yelled when she saw Sally tied up to an armchair, blood staining her white t-shirt.

"She was a bad Mommy," Max appeared holding a butcher knife and his eyes flashed black.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am ending this story in a cliffhanger. Sorry. I will be writing a follow up piece but I have a lot of unfinished stories and I want to either settle things or set them up for a sequel later.

* * *

Prue charged into the manor with Priscilla thrown over her shoulder. "Grams! Mom!"

Steps came charging down the stairs as the Halliwell clan responded to the distraught pleas.

"Prue," Phoebe said and took her niece from her disheveled sister. "What's going on?"

"I can answer that," a deep voice said and Prue turned to look at the tall man in the trench coat who stood behind her.

To be continued...


End file.
